My Big Family
by ByunnaPark
Summary: Cerita tentang keluarga besar Chanyeol yang mempunyai ayah dengan 5 orang istri (-1). Bagaimana jika 4 istri yang tersisa itu hamil secara bersamaan? Serta bagaimana keterlibatan hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di dalamnya? (Bad Summary)/EXO Fanfic (nista)/GS/ChanBaek/KrisHan/KrisHo/KrAy/KrisMin/DL DR (END)
1. Chapter 1

**My Big Family**

**Halaman Pertama**

**Author: ByunnaPark**

**Genre: Romance/Family/little bit Humor (yang gagal)**

**Rate: T+ (M**ungkin**)**

**Cast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kris, Luhan, Suho, Yixing, Minseok, Chen**

**Pair: ChanBaek, KrisHan, KrisHo, KrAy, KrisMin**

**Warning: OOC/GS/typo (s)/ gaje/pasaran/ nista bingit/bahasa ancur/don't like, don't read.**

**A/N: jika ada kesamaan cerita, ini murni ketidak sengajaan**

**Let's Start**

**Happy Reading**

* * *

_Author Pov._

Seorang wanita menggeliat di bawah selimut tebal berwarna putih gading dengan corak bunga mawar merah yang sangat cantik, matanya perlahan terbuka setelah sinar pagi sang surya menerobos masuk ke dalam indera penglihatannya. Sejenak ia meregangkan otot-ototnya dan menguap dengan nikmatnya. Setelah kesadarannya terkumpul 100% kepalanya menoleh kesamping kiri dimana seorang laki-laki juga tengah berbaring di sampingnya.

Wanita itu tersenyum melihat laki-laki yang tidak lain adalah suaminya masih memejamkan matanya. Ia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan sang suami dan mencium bibirnya sekilas.

"morning" bisiknya tepat ditelinga sang suami.

Sang suami pun terlihat terusik dari tidurnya dan perlahan membuka matanya. Pandangan pertama ia sudah disuguhi dengan wajah boneka istrinya yang sangat menggemaskan membuatnya ingin 'memakan' wanita boneka ini untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Tangan kekar itu lalu menarik pinggang ramping si boneka untuk mendekat ke arahnya.

"morning deer" ucapnya kemudian melumat bibir ranum sang istri sampai enggan untuk melepaskannya. Sang istri yang sudah merasa sesak nafas memaksa sang suami untuk melepaskan ciumannya.

"bagaimana tidurmu? mimpi indah semalam?" tanya sang istri kemudian.

"sangat indah, sampai bisikan boneka barbie bertanduk rusa membuyarkan mimpi indahku" goda sang suami membuat bibir ranum itu mengerucut sangat lucu. Ia pun tergoda dan lagi-lagi melumat bibir istrinya.

"hentikan Kris, ini sudah siang dan kau ada rapat jam 10 nanti, aku tidak mau kau terlambat, sekarang cepat bangun dan bergegaslah ke kamar mandi" perintah wanita itu lalu beranjak dari dekapan suaminya yang bernama Kris tersebut.

"hey hey...sejak kapan boneka barbie ku secerewet ini?"

"sejak kau nikahi 5 tahun yang lalu"

Kris pun terkekeh mendengarnya. Sang istri lalu terlihat berjalan ke arah lemari dan mengambil handuk putih kemudian disodorkannya handuk tersebut pada suaminya.

"ini handukmu dan kamar mandi ada di sebelah sana" tunjuknya ke arah kamar mandi yang terletak di dalam kamar tersebut.

"tapi sepertinya aku memerlukan bantuanmu" mata lelaki itu mengedip sebelah berniat menggoda istrinya.

"dengan senang hati saya akan membantu tuan" ucap wanita itu dengan senyum menggoda dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

Tanpa aba-aba Kris pun langsung menggendong tubuh istrinya memasuki kamar mandi, menikmati pagi yang indah kali ini bersama boneka barbie nya.

* * *

"ini sudah jam 7 jie, kenapa Luhan jiejie belum keluar kamar juga?" gerutu wanita berlesung pipit yang saat ini tengah menyenderkan tubuhnya di depan lemari es sambil melipat tangannya.

"Yixing benar, seharusnya Luhan jiejie keluar kamar 1 jam yang lalu, ini sudah melanggar perjanjian" sambung wanita berwajah malaikat sambil menata sarapan pagi di meja makan.

Wanita jelmaan Sohee Wonder Girl yang sedari tadi tidak bersuara pun akhirnya menghela nafasnya, tangannya masih sibuk mencuci semua peralatan masak yang baru saja ia gunakan.

"kalian seperti tidak tau Luhan saja, dia selalu bisa membuat Kris untuk berlama-lama dengannya" ucapnya malas.

"cih mentang-mentang istri muda, bertindak seenaknya" cibir wanita berlesung pipit bernama Yixing.

"sedang membicarakanku?" tanya sebuah suara lembut seseorang yang tiba-tiba memasuki dapur dan berjalan ke arah lemari es.

"ya, kau terlambat lagi jie" sahut wanita berwajah malaikat bernama Suho.

"salakan saja naga mesum yang menjadi suami kalian itu"

"dan suamimu juga Luhan" koreksi jelmaan Sohee Wonder Girl bernama Minseok.

Wanita bernama Luhan itu hanya mengendikkan bahunya lalu membuka lemari es untuk mengambil minum, membuat tubuh Yixing yang tadinya bersender di pintu lemari es sedikit terhuyung ke depan.

"Ya! ada orang disini jiejie" protesnya.

"sorry" ucap Luhan dengan cengirannya lalu meneguk air dingin dalam botol hingga tersisa setengah.

Yixing pun hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"sudah-sudah, Luhan, karena kau terlambat bangun hari ini, sebagai hukumannya kau yang bertugas memasak untuk besok" interupsi Minseok.

Mata rusa Luhan pun terlihat membulat,"apa? Mana bisa begitu jie? Aku hanya terlambat 1 jam dan kau tau sendiri kan aku tidak pintar memasak" protesnya.

"hanya 1 jam katamu? Hey, 1 jam itu lama Luhan, pokoknya kami tidak mau tau kau harus melakukannya selama seminggu penuh" sahut Suho.

Baru saja Luhan berniat ingin melayangkan protesnya, tapi suara Yixing sudah mengurungkan niatnya.

"tidak ada penolakan atau kami tidak akan mengizinkan Kris ge menyentuhmu selama sebulan"

Dan lagi-lagi mata Luhan membulat sempurna_. _Ingin melayangkan protes kembali tapi tidak jadi dan akhirnya ia pun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"baiklah...baiklah... aku akan memasak seminggu penuh, puas kalian"

Yixing pun tersenyum penuh kemenangan kepada Luhan,"rusa pintar" ucapnya sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Luhan.

"tapi aku tidak mau tanggung jawab jika kalian keracunan" lanjut Luhan dengan nada kesal.

"tidak masalah, jika kami sampai keracunan, kami pastikan Kris ge akan libur memasuki kamarmu selama 3 bulan"

'_shit!'_ umpat Luhan dalam hati karena ancaman kedua yang kali ini datang dari Suho.

Minseok selaku yang paling tua dari ketiga wanita itu pun hanya geleng-geleng melihat tingkah istri-istri suaminya.

"pagi mama-mama ku yang cantik!" seru sebuah suara cempreng yang berasal dari seorang anak laki-laki berseragam SMP, mengiterupsi ketegangan antara Luhan-Yixing-Suho di dapur.

"pagi Chen, cepat sarapan nanti kau terlambat" titah Minseok pada anaknya lalu berjalan ke arah meja makan, menyiapkan sarapan untuk putra semata wayangnya.

Bukannya ikut berjalan ke arah meja makan, Chen malah mendekati Luhan yang saat ini masih saling melempar tatapan tajam ke arah Yixing dan Suho.

"mama Luhan kenapa?" tanyanya manja pada Luhan yang merupakan mama kesayangannya.

Pandangan Luhan pun kemudian beralih menatap Chen,"hiks Chennie, dua wanita iblis itu menyuruh mama memasak sedangkan kau tau sendiri kan mama tidak pintar memasak" adunya sambil menunjuk Yixing dan Suho. Sedangkan yang ditunjuk saat ini tengah memelototkan matanya.

"ssssttt mama tenang saja, Chennie pasti akan membantu mama"

Luhan pun ber-smirk ria dalam dekapan Chen,"benarkah? Janji?"

"ne, Chennie janji"

"huwaaaa Chennie memang anak mama yang paling paling paling manis, mama janji nanti akan membelikan Chennie hadiah setelah ini" sogok Luhan sambil mencium pipi Chen, membuat bocah SMP itu tersenyum bahagia.

"benarkah? Yeeeyy terima kasih mama Luhan yang cantik" dan Chen pun memeluk kembali mama kesayangannya.

Suho dan Yixing hanya memutar bola matanya melihat adegan sinetron itu.

"YA! Wu Chen! Kau lupa ibu yang melahirkanmu? Kenapa kau sering sekali memeluk mama Luhan dari pada ibu kandungmu sendiri?" geram Minseok yang cemburu melihat anak kandungnya lebih dekat dengan istri ke lima suaminya dari pada dirinya.

Chen pun hanya nyengir ke arah Minseok membuat wanita itu memutar bola matanya. Dan sekarang Chen beralih memeluk sang ibu dari samping, sedangkan sang ibu masih mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"mana mungkin Chennie melupakan mama yang paliiiiing Chennie cintai, Chennie hanya ingin menghibur mama Luhan saja, mama jangan marah ya, nanti pipinya kempes, kalau pipi mama kempes bisa-bisa papi cari mama baozi yang baru bagaimana?"

Luhan, Yixing, dan Suho pun terlihat menahan tawanya mendengar penuturan magnae keluarga Wu tersebut.

Sedangkan Minseok tengah memberi deathglarenya dan memukul kepala putranya dengan sendok.

Cetaaakk

"berhenti bicara yang tidak-tidak dan makan sarapanmu sekarang!"

Chen terlihat meringis sambil mengusap kepalanya,"iya iya" jawabnya setelah itu memakan sarapannya dengan ditemani ke empat mamanya di meja makan.

"oh iya, mana kakakmu? Kenapa belum turun juga, apa hari ini dia tidak ada kuliah?" tanya Yixing sambil mengunyah apelnya.

Chen mengendikkan bahunya sebelum menjawab,"aku tidak tau, mungkin gege masih tidur".

"kalau begitu biar aku saja yang membangunkannya" baru saja Suho ingin beranjak dari duduknya tapi sudah ditahan oleh Luhan.

"tidak usah, percumah, dia tidak akan membuka pintu kamarnya sebelum Baekhyun datang"

"Ya, mama Luhan benar" sahut Chen. Dan akhirnya Suho mengurungkan niatnya membangunkan si sulung.

Tidak lama kemudian sang kepala keluarga pun datang dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya di kursi utama meja makan tersebut.

"pagi semua" sapanya pada ke empat istrinya dan anak bungsunya dengan tersenyum lebar.

"pagi!" sapa mereka berjama'ah (?)

Minseok selaku istri kedua dengan sigap menyiapkan piring dan menyendokkan nasi goreng ke piring suaminya serta memberikan telur mata sapi kesukaan sang suami.

Sedangkan Suho selaku istri ketiga tengah sibuk menuangkan susu ke gelas kosong suaminya. Dan tugas istri ke empat dan ke lima yang tidak lain adalah Yixing dan Luhan tengah sibuk mengupas buah-buahan jika nanti sang suami menginginkannya. Semua sudah mendapat tugas masing-masing. Dan begitulah kegiatan sehari-hari para istri tuan Kris di pagi hari.

Walaupun mereka termasuk dalam keluarga yang kaya raya, mereka sama sekali tidak menggunakan jasa pembantu rumah tangga karena Kris lebih menyukai masakan istrinya dari pada masakan orang lain, selain itu juga istri-istri Kris tidak mau ada istri ke enam di keluarga Wu cukup Luhan yang menjadi istri terakhir Kris Wu, mengingat pembantu rumah tangga jaman sekarang kebanyakan masih muda dan cantik-cantik. Terakhir kali keluarga Wu memperkerjakan seorang pembantu rumah tangga 7 tahun yang lalu dan berakhirlah Yixing -sang pembantu rumah tangga waktu itu- di peristri oleh majikannya. Ckck sungguh ironis -_-

"terima kasih istri-istriku yang cantik" ucapnya setelah sarapan paginya sudah siap untuk di santap. Ke empat istrinya pun hanya menampilkan senyum terbaik mereka.

"oh iya apa kegiatan kalian hari ini?" tanyanya.

Terlihat Suho beranjak dari duduknya dan berdiri di belakang sang suami lalu melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kris.

"ada apa angel? Ada yang kau inginkan?" tanya Kris pada Suho. Ia tau jika Suho sudah bertingkah manja seperti ini maka ada yang di inginkan oleh istri ketiganya itu.

"sayang, hari ini aku berjanji pada teman-temanku untuk menraktir mereka makan, sedangkan uang bulanan yang kau berikan kemarin sudah habis, jadi..."

"baiklah, nanti siang aku transfer"

Suho pun terlihat bersorak gembira mendengarnya,"terima kasih sayang, aku mencintaimu" ucapnya lalu mencium bibir suaminya sekilas sebelum kembali duduk di kursinya.

"dan jangan lupakan jadwal ku memberikan sumbangan ke panti asuhan hari ini" sahut Minseok.

"persediaan bahan makanan juga sudah habis" lanjut Yixing.

"uang jajan ku juga sudah menipis papa" Chen menambahkan, walau sebenarnya uang jajannya masih cukup untuk 6 bulan ke depan.

"kalian tenang saja, nanti siang papa transfer ke rekening kalian" ucap Kris membuat semua yang ada di ruang makan itu (minus Luhan) tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya.

"i love you" seru mereka bersamaan.

Kris pun balas tersenyum, tapi kemudian pandangannya beralih pada istri kelimanya yang sedari tadi tidak buka suara.

"Hannie, kau tidak menginginkan sesuatu?" tanya Kris sambil mengunyah nasi gorenganya.

Sontak Luhan memandang ke arah Kris lalu menggelengkan kepalanya,"aku sedang tidak mood belanja, aku merasa sering tidak enak badan akhir-akhir ini"

Mata Kris pun terlihat membulat,"kau sakit? Sebaiknya kau periksa ke dokter sayang"

"tidak perlu, kau tidak usah khawatir, ini cuma masuk angin biasa" tenang Luhan karena melihat raut khawatir suaminya.

"sepertinya aku juga mengalami hal yang sama dengan Luhan" ucap Minseok lalu secepat kilat ia berlari ke arah kamar mandi yang letaknya tidak jauh dari dapur dan memuntahkan semua isi perutnya.

Kris kelabakan sendiri melihatnya, dengan cepat ia pun menghampiri Minseok di kamar mandi dengan di ikuti ketiga istrinya yang lain dan Chen.

"kau tidak apa-apa sayang?" tanya Kris khawatir sambil memijit tengkuk Minseok.

"entahlah, sejak tiga hari yang lalu aku sering muntah saat pagi" ujar Minseok lemas.

"kalau begitu, nanti siang aku akan menghubungi dokter Kim untuk memeriksa kalian" ucap Kris lebih tepatnya kepada Minseok dan Luhan. Mereka pun hanya mengangguk setuju.

* * *

Sementara itu di rumah sebelah keluarga Wu, terlihat seorang gadis cantik yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan memakai handuknya sebatas paha. Bibir mungilnya bergerak-gerak mengalunkan sebuah lagu yang menjadi penyemangatnya pagi ini. Ia berjalan menuju ke arah lemari pakaiannya kemudian tangannya tergerak mengambil pakaian dalamnya. Setelah ketemu, gadis itu mulai melepas handuknya dan langsung memakai pakaian dalamnya dengan santai. Tapi saat ia akan memakai baju, tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi dan langsung saja ia mengangkat telepon itu tanpa melihat siapa yang menghubunginya.

"aku baru selesai mandi, apa kau sudah mandi? Kau tidak lupa kan kita ada kelas jam 8?" tanyanya pada seseorang di seberang telepon, tangan kanannya saat ini tengah sibuk mengancingkan kemejanya sedangkan tangan kiri menahan ponselnya ditelinga.

"_tentu saja aku ingat, tapi aku belum mandi hehe"_ jawab si penelepon.

Gadis itu pun terlihat geram mendengarnya,"Ya! cepat mandi, waktu kita hanya tersisa 1 jam bodoh" bentak gadis itu.

"_iya iya sebentar lagi, aku masih menikmati pemandangan, kau tau pemandangan di depanku saat ini sangat indah"_

Mendengar itu pun tubuh si gadis terlihat membeku di tempat, kakinya pun terlihat gemetar. Dengan gerak perlahan kepalanya menengok ke arah pintu balkonnya, seketika itu juga mata sipitnya membulat sempurna saat melihat pintu balkonnya terbuka lebar dan tampaklah seorang pemuda sedang berdiri dengan santai di balkon seberang kamar gadis itu (karena memang kamar mereka berhadapan).

"oh shit!" umpat gadis itu lalu dengan cepat ia meraih handuknya untuk menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya yang hanya tertutup oleh underware.

"KATAKAN KALAU KAU TIDAK MELIHAT APA-APA WU CHANYEOL!" marahnya dengan nada tinggi pada pemuda yang diketahui bernama Chanyeol tersebut.

"_oops...sayangnya aku sudah melihat semuanya"_ ucapnya santai membuat gadis bernama Byun Baekhyun itu semakin geram

"_dan kurasa dadamu terlihat lebih besar dari seminggu yang lalu"_ lanjut Chanyeol.

"APA?" mata Baekhyun semakin membulat dibuatnya, wajahnya pun memerah bagai udang rebus, bercampur antara malu dan marah.

Dan Chanyeol pun hanya terkekeh di seberang telepon.

"KAU BOSAN HIDUP HAAH? TUNGGU DISANA, AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!" ingin rasanya Baekhyun merontokkan gigi-gigi Chanyeol agar pemuda itu tidak lagi menampilkan cengiran bodohnya.

"_dengan senang hati aku menunggumu my lady"_

Dengan raut kesal Baekhyun pun memutus sambungan teleponnya dan secepat kilat memakai celana jeans nya. Ia sudah benar-benar geram pada sahabatnya itu karena ini bukan pertama kalinya Chanyeol mengintipnya saat selesai mandi. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir Baekhyun juga yang ceroboh, karena sering lupa menutup pintu balkonnya walaupun saat ia tertidur.

Setelah semuanya siap gadis itu langsung bergegas meninggalkan kamarnya, bersiap-siap menerkam anak naga mesum sebelah rumahnnya. Tapi saat turun dari tangga langkahnya terhenti oleh wanita tua yang selama ini menjadi neneknya. Selama ini Baekhyun memang tinggal bersama neneknya karena kedua orang tuanya sudah lama meninggal. Tapi mereka tidak tinggal berdua saja karena cukup banyak pegawai rumah keluarga Byun yang juga tinggal di situ.

"Baekhyunnie, kenapa buru-buru sekali?" tanya sang nenek melihat langkah Baekhyun yang tergesa-gesa dan jangan lupakan wajah cantiknya yang memerah.

"aku ingin mengahajar anak naga mesum rumah sebelah"

"astaga! Apa Chanyeol sudah menghamilimu? Jinnie akhirnya aku akan mendapatkan cicit" sorak gembira nenek Byun pada wanita paruh baya bernama Jinnie yang tidak lain adalah asisten pribadinya. Jinnie pun juga terlihat gembira mendengarnya,"selamat nona"

Sedangkan Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas,"aku tidak hamil nenek" ucap Baekhyun membuat raut gembira nenek Byun luntur.

"jadi Chanyeol belum menghamilimu? Astaga, lamban sekali anak itu" keluh nenek Byun sambil memijit pelipisnya. Pasalnya wanita tua itu sudah sangat menginginkan cicit dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun hanya cengo mendengarnya,"ck nenek ini bicara apa, sudahlah aku pergi dulu, annyeong" pamit Baekhyun pada neneknya.

"hati-hati, bilang pada Chanyeol suruh cepat-cepat menghamilimu" seru nenek Byun pada Baekhyun yang sudah beranjak pergi.

Blam

Dan pintu pun tertutup dengan kerasnya membuat nenek Byun dan Jinnie terlonjat kaget.

* * *

Saat ke empat istri Kris sedang mengantar suaminya yang akan berangkat ke kantor dan Chen yang akan berangkat sekolah di halaman depan, mereka sudah dikagetkan dengan sosok Baekhyun yang berjalan tidak santai dengan muka merahnya menerobos masuk ke kediaman keluarga Wu.

"Baekhyunnie, kau kenapa sayang?" tanya Yixing pada calon menantu idamannya itu.

"aku ingin mengahajar anak naga mesum mama" jawab Baekhyun sambil terus berjalan menaiki anak tangga.

Semua orang yang ada di halaman itu pun terlihat cengo. Suho kemudian melirik ke arah Chen,"dia kenapa?"

"paling Chanyeol gege mengintip Baekhyun jiejie lagi" jawab Chen cuek.

"dasar, anak sama ayah sama mesumnya" celetuk Luhan.

"hey, kenapa aku dibawa-bawa?" tanya Kris tidak terima.

"karena kau memang mesum Kris, kalau kau tidak mesum mana mungkin kau menikah sampai 5 kali" ucap Minseok yang di angguki oleh ke empat istrinya + Chen.

Kalau sudah begini Kris tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa dan akhirnya hanya cengiran bodoh yang bisa ia berikan.

* * *

Braakk

Terdengar bunyi pintu yang dibuka kasar, siapa lagi kalau bukan Baekhyun pelakukanya. Chanyeol yang mendengar pintunya terbuka pun langsung mengembangakan senyumnya.

"morning sweety" sapa Chanyeol sambil merentangkan tangan bersiap memeluk gadis cantik di depannya itu.

Buugh

Tapi naas, belum sampai Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun. Satu bogem mentah dilayangkan Baekhyun hingga mengenai pipi Chanyeol.

"aaakkhh, kenapa memukulku Baek?" tanya nya sambil meringis kesakitan, tangan kanannya mengusap pipinya yang baru saja kena tinju.

"ck bisa-bisa nya kau tanya kenapa, setelah berulang kali kau mengintipku kau masih bisa tanya kenapa?" geram Baekhyun sambil melangkah maju mengakibatkan Chanyeol perlahan mundur sampai punggungnya membentur tembok. Berkali-kali ia menelan ludah nya kasar melihat raut marah Baekhyun yang lain dari biasanya.

"hey, ayolah Baek, bahkan kita sudah pernah mandi bersama"

Buugh

Satu lagi pukulan mendarat di pelipis Chanyeol membuat pemuda itu merintih kesakitan untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"tapi itu sudah 12 tahun yang lalu Yeol, kita juga masih kecil dan sekarang aku sudah besar" bentak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol pun tersenyum menggoda mendengarnya,"kau benar, kau memang sudah besar sayang dan beruntungnya aku bisa melihat perkembanganmu sampai sebesar ini" bisiknya tepat ditelinga Baekhyun membuat gadis itu kegelian dengan wajah yang semakin memerah.

"WU CHANYEOL!"

Greep

Langsung saja Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun dalam pelukannya membuat gadis itu membelalakkan matanya.

"sssttt kau jangan berteriak terus menerus, aku tidak mau suaramu hilang saat kau bernyanyi untuk ku" bisik chanyeol lagi membuat pergerakan Baekhyun melemah,"dan...aku minta maaf" lanjutnya.

"lepaskan aku Chanyeol" ronta Baekhyun dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

"tidak, sebelum kau memaafkanku"

"aish baiklah, aku sudah memaafkanmu, sekarang lepaskan aku"

"tidak mau, aku masih ingin memelukmu" tolak Chanyeol dan malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol ini sudah siang, cepat mandi atau kita akan terlambat"

"aku rasa bolos sehari bukan ide yang buruk...aakkkh" rintihnya lagi saat Baekhyun menginjak kakinya. Pelukannya pun terlepas dan beralih memegangi kaki kanannya yang di injak Baekhyun.

"aish kau anarkis Baek"

Baekhyun pun melipat tangannya di dada,"kau yang membuatku anarkis Wu Chanyeol" setelah itu Baekhyun berjalan menuju ke lemari Chanyeol untuk mengambil handuk bersih kemudian mengalungkannya di leher Chanyeol.

"sekarang cepat mandi!" titah Baekhyun untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"beri senyum manismu padaku terlebih dahulu" pinta Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol!"

"ayolah Baek, nyawa ku belum terkumpul jika belum melihat senyummu" rengek Chanyeol seperti anak kecil.

Dan akhirnya Baekhyun menghirup nafas panjang sebelum tersenyum dengan manisnya ke arah Chanyeol membuat pemuda itu terpesona sampai lupa caranya berkedip.

"ini baru Baekhyun ku yang manis"

CUP

Chanyeol mencium pipi Baekhyun sebelum benar-benar melesat ke kamar mandi. Baekhyun hanya bisa membeku ditempat, tangan kanannya perlahan membelai pipinya yang baru saja dicium Chanyeol. Walaupun Chanyeol sering melihat tubuh polosnya tapi belum pernah sekalipun pemuda itu menciumnya apa lagi berbuat aneh-aneh padanya. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun kembali tersenyum dan mendudukkan dirinya di tempat tidur Chanyeol sembari menunggu sahabatnya itu selesai mandi. Hubungan mereka memang rumit, di bilang pacaran tentu bukan karena Chanyeol sampai saat ini belum menyatakan cintanya pada Baaekhyun. Di bilang sahabat, tapi hubungan mereka seperti orang pacaran bahkan Chanyeol juga pernah bilang kalau ia cemburu saat ada laki-laki lain yang mendekati Baekhyun. Saat Baekhyun menanyakan alasan kenapa Chanyeol cemburu, pemuda itu pun hanya bisa diam dan tidak menjawabnya.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, ia juga bingung, hubungan macam apa yang ia jalani bersama Chanyeol. Perlahan matanya melirik deretan photo yang tertempel di dinding kamar Chanyeol. Pandangannya lalu tertuju pada photo seorang wanita bersurai hitam bergelombang yang wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Chanyeol.

"kau tau mama? Chanyeol sekarang tumbuh menjadi laki-laki yang sangat sangat menyebalkan" adunya pada wanita di photo itu. Wanita bernama Park Eunsoo yang tidak lain adalah ibu kandung Chanyeol dan istri pertama dari Kris Wu. Jika kalian menanyakan keberadaan wanita itu, sekarang wanita itu sudah berada di surga. Ia meninggal 19 tahun yang lalu tepat setelah melahirkan Chanyeol sehingga Chanyeol hanya bisa melihat ibunya dari photo tersebut.

Disebelah photo itu, ada photo Chanyeol bersama wanita jelmaan Sohee wonder girl yang tidak lain adalah ibu keduanya bernama Kim Minseok. Wajahnya memang sekilas mirip Sohee member girlband wonder girl. Tak jarang Baekhyun mengambil selca bersama Minseok dan menunjukkan kepada teman-temannya dengan berkata kalau ia adalah tetangga Sohee dan dengan bodohnya teman-temannya percaya begitu saja. Baiklah alangkah baiknya kalian mengetahui asal usul mereka menjadi istri dari Kris Wu.

Setelah kematian Eunsoo, Kris memang tidak berniat menikah lagi. ia ingin mengurus Chanyeol seorang diri, tapi lama-kelamaan ia kewalahan juga. Sampai akhirnya ia meminta bantuan sahabat mendiang istrinya, Kim Minseok untuk mengurus putranya. Minseok pun dengan senang hati membantunya karena ia juga berjanji pada mendiang sahabatnya itu untuk menjaga anaknya. Namun lama-lama cinta pun tumbuh antara Kris dan Minseok. Saat Chanyeol berusia 5 tahun, Kris memutuskan untuk menikahi Minseok. Chanyeol pun dengan senang hati menerimanya karena ia juga sudah menganggap Minseok sebagai ibu kandungnya sendiri. Dan setelah setahun menikah mereka dikaruniai seorang anak laki-laki bernama Wu Chen.

Disebelah photo Chanyeol dan Minseok ada photo Chanyeol bersama istri ketiga ayahnya. Kim Suho. Suho dulunya adalah anak konglomerat yang menadadak miskin karena usaha yang dirintis keluarganya bangkrut menyisakan hutang yang jumlahnya mencapai milyaran. Orang tua Suho lalu meminjam uang pada Kris untuk melunasi hutanganya. Kris pun dengan senang hati meminjamkannya, namun saat ia bertemu dengan anak gadis keluarga Kim, ia sudah bisa merasakan jatuh cinta saat pandangan pertama. Ia lalu berubah pikiran dan Kris memberikan uang itu dengan cuma-cuma tapi dengan syarat anak gadis keluarga Kim harus menikah dengannya. Tak disangka Suho pun menyetujui saat orang tuanya meminta ia menikah dengan Kris karena memang Suho sudah tidak betah hidup miskin. Menjadi istri Kris membuat nya menjadi kaya kembali dan bisa meneruskan hobinya berbelanja. Tujuan utama Suho awalnya memang demi hidup mewah tapi lama-lama ia pun jatuh cinta pada ayah dua anak itu.

Bergerak kesamping dimana ada photo Chanyeol bersama istri keempat ayahnya. Zhang Yixing. Seperti diketahui sebelumnya. Yixing awalnya adalah pembantu rumah tangga keluarga Wu. Betapa beruntungnya Kris saat itu mendapat pembantu yang sangat manis dengan lesung pipit yang menggoda saat ia menatapnya dan akhirnya Kris jatuh cinta untuk yang keempat kalinya. Setelah melewati negosiasi yang alot dengan kedua istrinya -karena memang yang dinikahi Kris kali ini dari kalangan bawah- akhirnya Minseok dan Suho pun menyetujuinya. Apa lagi Suho yang langsung setuju saat Kris berjanji akan menambah uang bulanannya.

Dan photo deretan terakhir adalah photo Chanyeol bersama istri kelima ayahnya. Lu Han. Seorang model yang menyita perhatian Kris setelah ia menghadiri sebuah acara fashion show di pertengahan musim panas 5 tahun yang lalu . Perjuangan kris mendapatkan Luhan memang tidak semulus saat ia mendapatkan Minseok, Suho dan Yixing. Ia juga harus melakukan negosiasi yang super alot dengan agency yang menaungi Luhan karena memang Luhan adalah aset terbesar mereka jadi mana mungkin mereka melepas Luhan begitu saja. Tapi bukan Kris Wu namanya jika tidak bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, butuh berbulan-bulan bagi Kris untuk meyakinkan agency itu agar melepas Luhan. Lelaki itu memberikan uang yang jumlahnya sangat fantastis dan dipermudah oleh Luhan sendiri, karena wanita itu menyatakan mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya sebagai model karena ia merasa memang sudah waktunya hidup berumah tangga walaupun yang akan menikahinya adalah pria beristri 4 (-1) dan beranak dua. Luhan tidak peduli, selain karena faktor kehidupannya akan tetap terjamin, tidak dipungkiri lagi kalau ia juga terpesona akan ketampanan seorang Kris Wu.

Dan sekarang lengkap sudah photo-photo Chanyeol bersama istri-istri ayahnya. Walaupun status mereka yang menjadi ibu tiri namun mereka juga sangat menyayangi Chanyeol selayaknya anak sendiri begitu juga dengan Chanyeol. Di atas photo Chanyeol bersama ibu-ibunya terdapat pula photo raksasa Chanyeol bersama sang ayah. Sekilas wajah mereka memang tidak mirip karena Chanyeol memang lebih mirip ibunya. Tapi mengenai tinggi, mereka hampir sama walau masih lebih tinggi Kris beberapa centi.

Bergerak ke paling bawah, kini hanya tersisa 2 photo. Photo pertama adalah photo Chanyeol bersama adik kesayangannya Wu Chen dan photo terakhir adalah photo Chanyeol dengan sahabat kecilnya Byun Baekhyun. Mereka memang tidak terpisahkan dari kecil, sampai-sampai Kris sudah berpesan pada nenek Byun agar tidak menikahkan Baekhyun dengan laki-laki lain selain Chanyeol, karena dua bocah itu selalu lengket kapanpun dan dimanapun.

Baekhyun terus saja tersenyum mengamati photo-photo keluarga besar Chanyeol sambil mengayun-ayunkan kakinya seperti anak kecil. Tanpa menyadari Chanyeol yang sudah selesai mandi bahkan saat ini pemuda itu sudah berpakaian rapi. Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya lalu berjongkok di tepat di depan Baekhyun membuat gadis itu mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali.

"apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Chanyeol.

"photo keluarga besar mu" jawab Baekhyun dan kembali menatap photo-photo itu. Chanyeol pun bangkit lalu mendudukkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun, mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun.

"kau beruntung ya, masih mempunyai ayah dan ibu yang banyak, sedangkan aku, cuma punya nenek" ucapnya lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. Tidak, ia tidak suka jika Baekhyun bersedih seperti ini. Ia hanya ingin melihat Baekhyun yang ceria, cerewet dan suka marah-marah padanya. Secepat kilat ia mendekap tubuh sahabatnya itu dan mendaratkan dagunya di kepala Baekhyun.

"siapa bilang kau hanya punya nenek, kami juga keluargamu Baek, papa Kris ayahmu juga, mama Minseok, mama Suho, mama Yixing dan mama Luhan mereka juga ibumu, bahkan Chen juga sudah menjadi adikmu"

Baekhyun mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Chanyeol. Sejenak Chanyeol seperti tersengat listrik ditatap Baekhyun dengan jarak sedekat ini,"termasuk kau juga?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Y-ya, te-termasuk ak-aku" pemuda itu terdengar gelagapan menjawabnya.

Mendengar jawaban Chanyeol, Baekhyun kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Entah kenapa ia tidak menyukai jawaban Chanyeol.

"terima kasih sudah berbagi keluargamu denganku" ucapnya kemudian.

"tidak perlu berterima kasih, karena kita memang sudah terbiasa berbagi sejak kecil, bukankah begitu?" tanya Chanyeol dan disambut kekehan dari Baekhyun. Sejenak suasana menjadi hening, Baekhyun masih enggan melepas pelukannya dari Chanyeol sampai otaknya menyetujui usulan Chanyeol tadi _'bolos sehari bukan ide yang buruk'_.

"Baek!" panggil Chanyeol memecah keheningan tersebut.

"hmm" gumam Baekhyun.

Perlahan tangan Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun membuat gadis itu mau tidak mau menatapnya. Tanpa sadar ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Baekhyun. Semakin mendekat sampai deru nafas aroma mint itu menyapu permukaan kulitnya. Baekhyun membeku, ia tidak bisa lari, atau lebih tepatnya ia tidak ingin berlari. Ia terima apapun yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya setelah ini. Mungkinkah ia sudah jatuh cinta?

Bibir itu terus mendekat sampai mencapai apa yang ia inginkan. Chanyeol memang tampan dan Baekhyun sudah tau itu, tapi dengan melihat wajah tampannya sedekat ini sungguh ingin membuat jantung Baekhyun meledak. Tanpa ia sadari sesuatu yang lembut sudah menempel di permukaan bibirnya. gadis itu masih diam, matanya masih terbuka. Ia masih tidak menyadari apa yang tengah Chanyeol lakukan padanya sampai...

"Chanyeollie, Baekhyunnie apa kal- ASTAGA!"

Teriakan melengking Suho membuyarkan semuanya, sampai kesadaran Baekhyun pun datang dan langsung mendorong tubuh Chanyeol menjauh sehingga tubuh tinggi itu terjungkal di lantai.

Braakkk

"aawww sakit Baek" rintih Chanyeol sambil mengusap pantatnya.

"mama!" seru Baekhyun sambil menegakkan badannya ke arah Suho.

Terlihat sekarang Suho menampakkan cengirannya,"eerr... se-sepertinya mama mengganggu kalian, ka-kalau begitu, mama pergi saja, silahkan di lanjutkan" sebelum pergi Suho mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Chanyeol.

Betapa malunya Baekhyun saat ini, ia juga tidak menghitung sudah berapa kali mukanya bersemu merah hari ini.

"Baek tolong aku, pantat ku sakit" rengek Chanyeol yang masih terduduk di lantai.

Baekhyun pun mendengus kesal lalu berbalik ke arah Chanyeol dan segera menarik laki-laki itu untuk segera berangkat ke kampus tanpa menghiraukan protes dari Chanyeol.

* * *

Di perjalanan menuju kampus Baekhyun masih terlihat diam. Tidak biasanya suasana di mobil Chanyeol mendadak hening seperti ini. Chanyeol yang ada di kursi kemudi pun sudah tidak tahan dengan kediaman Baekhyun, ia kemudian menepikan mobilnya dan mendadak berhenti, membuat Baekhyun kaget dan menghentikan lamunannya.

"kenapa berhenti Yeol? Ini bukan kampus kita" tanya Baekhyun sambil menengok kanan kiri.

"kenapa kau diam terus dari tadi? Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun.

Alih-laih menjawab, Baekhyun malah menundukkan wajahnya,"Yeol, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan"

"apa?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengangkat dagu Baekhyun agar gadis itu menatapnya.

Kali ini Baekhyun yang menelan ludahnya kasar, kegugupanpun menyelimutinya saat bertatapan dengann Chanyeol.

"ap-apa tadi kita berciuman?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya,"tentu saja tidak" jawabnya kemudian membuat Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya.

"tapi kau menempelkan bibir mu pada bibir ku Yeol, apa namanya kalau bukan berciuman?"

"itu hanya menempel Baek, ciuman bukan seperti itu" sanggah Chanyeol.

Sekarang giliran Baekhyun yang mengerutkan keningnya,"lalu ciuman yang sebenarnya itu bagaimana" gumamnya lirih, sangat lirih dan entahlah Chanyeol mendengarnya atau tidak.

Tapi tidak lama kemudian dagunya terangkat kembali dan kali ini sesuatu yang kenyal menyapa bibirnya. Baekhyun masih tidak tau apa yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya. Gerakan bibir Chanyeol seperti menyuruhnya untuk memejamkan matanya. Ia merasakan lumatan lembut yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Membuatnya terbuai sampai enggan untuk melepaskannya, tapi sayang sang pelaku akhirnya melepaskan tautan itu dan Baekhyun baru tersadar kalau yang ada di hadapannya kini adalah sahabatnya, Wu Chanyeol.

"itu yang dinamakan ciuman" ucap Chanyeol dengan tersenyum, tangannya membelai lembut pipi Baekhyun yang merona lalu menjalankan kembali mobilnya.

"aaaarrrrggghhhh Chanyeol bodoh apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Baekhyun sambil menutup mukanya. Chanyeol pun hanya terkekeh melihatnya.

* * *

"Wu Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, kalian terlambat" ucap Mr. Kim yang merupakan dosen manajemen keuangan, kelas Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hari ini.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terlihat menunduk, bingung apa alasan yang tepat untuk dosen paruh baya itu.

"maaf, kami terjebak macet" alasan Chanyeol.

"benarkah?"

Dan djawab anggukan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"sudah berapa kali kalian terlambat di kelas saya?"

"ba-baru kali ini Mr. Kim" kali ini Baekhyun yang menjawab.

"baiklah kalau begitu kalian boleh duduk, lain kali jangan terlambat lagi karena saya tidak akan mengizinkan kalian ikut di kelas saya jika terlambat sekali lagi" jelas Mr. Kim.

"terima kasih Mr. Kim" ucap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersamaan sambil membungkuk. Mereka lalu berjalan di kursi yang masih kosong. Tapi panggilan dari Mr. Kim membuat Chanyeol berhenti melangkah.

"ee... tuan Wu!" panggil Mr. Kim.

"Ya" jawab Chanyeol sambil berbalik.

"lain kali jangan menggunakan lipstick saat ikut mata kuliah saya"

"AHAHAHAHA" tawa semua mahasiswa di kelas itu pun pecah seketika.

Chanyeol yang bingung pun hanya bisa mengangguk dan duduk di salah satu kursi. Pelajaran pun dimulai dan Chanyeol masih tidak mengerti kenapa Mr. Kim berkata seperti itu. Lipstick? Seumur hidup Chanyeol belum pernah menggunakan benda itu, punya saja tidak. Hey... ayolah dia kan laki-laki, mana ada laki-laki menggunakan lipstick (kecuali laki-laki yang kadar kenormalannya 20% #plaak). Otaknya terus berpikir sampai temannya Minwoo menegurnya.

"hey Yeol, aku tidak menyangka kau suka menggunakan lipstick hahaha" tawa Minwoo lirih.

"apa yang kau katakan bodoh, aku sama sekali tidak menggunakan benda itu"

Minwoo terus tertawa, lalu menyodorkan kaca pada Chanyeol,"haha ini, lihatlah!"

Chanyeol hanya menurut lalu melihat pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Nyaris saja bola matanya lepas saat melihat bibirnya yang terkena noda lipstick. Otaknya masih lamban mencari tau kenapa noda lipstick itu bisa hinggap di bibirnya.

Sebagai teman yang baik, Minwoo pun menyodorkan tissue kepada Chanyeol dan secepat kilat Chanyeol mengusap bibirnya dengan tissue agar noda lipstick itu menghilang.

"sepertinya aku tau, dari mana asalnya noda lipstick itu" ucap Minwoo.

"haaah?"Chanyeol terlihat mengerutkan keningnya.

Minwoo kemudian menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah Baekhyun yang duduk selang 3 kursi dari Chanyeol.

"maksudmu?' tanya Chanyeol masih tidak mengerti.

Minwoo terlihat mengaca-acak rambutnya prustasi dengan Chanyeol yang otaknya lamban.

"bodoh, kau baru mencium Baekhyun kan? Kau tidak lihat dia memakai warna lipstick yang sama dengan noda lipstick yang menempel di bibirmu, jadi jangan mengelak, aku sudah tau"

"APA?"

Mata Cahanyeol langsung membulat, ia baru ingat apa yang ia lakukan pada Baekhyun di perjalanan tadi. Dengan bodohnya ia tidak mengetahui Baekhyun yang menggunakan lipstick hari ini.

* * *

Usai jam mata kuliah manajemen keuangan Chanyeol langsung menarik Baekhyun keluar kelas menuju mobilnya di parkiran, tanpa menghiraukan protes Baekhyun karena langkah Chanyeol yang kelewat lebar membuat Baekhyun berlari untuk menyamakannya.

"YA! pelan-pelan bodoh"

Setelah sampai di parkiran Chanyeol langsung membuka pintu belakang mobilnya dan membawa Baekhyun masuk di jok belakang bersamanya.

"kenapa duduk dibelakang? Kalau kita semua duduk di belakang siapa yang akan menyetir bodoh" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"kau membawa tissue?" bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol malah balik bertanya.

Baekhyun pun mengerutkan keningnya,"haaaah tissue? Untuk apa?"

"sudah cepat berikan padaku!"

Baekhyun yang masih bingung pun hanya menurut dan mengeluarkan tissue dari tas nya kemudian ia berikan pada Chanyeol. Dengan cepat Chanyeol mencabut selembar tissue dan melipatnya menjadi lipatan segi empat kecil.

"diam ya, jangan bergerak!" titah Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

Tangan kiri Chanyeol kini mememegang dagu Baekhyun sementara tangan kanannya mengusap bibir Baekhyun dengan tissue tersebut bermaksud menghilangkan noda merah yang di sebut lipstick.

"Ya! apa yang kau lakukan Wu Chanyeol" ronta Baekhyun setelah sadar bahwa saat ini Chanyeol tengah membersihkan lipstick dari bibirnya.

"ssssttt diamlah dulu Baek...naaah selesai, lipsticknya sudah hilang" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar melihat bibir Baekhyun yang polos kembali.

"kenapa kau menghapusnya" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada kesal.

"besok jangan memakai lipstick lagi, aku tidak suka"

"kenapa memangnya?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

Chanyeol berdecak pelan,"kau lebih cantik kalau tidak menggunakan pewarna bibir itu dan aku tidak mau lipstickmu menempel di bibir ku lagi seperti tadi setelah aku menciummu" jelas Chanyeol membuat pipi Baekhyun kembali merona.

"me-memangnya kau mau menciumku lagi?" tanya Baekhyun dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"tentu saja, ternyata bibir mu manis aku jadi ingin merasakannya lagi"

Pleetaak

Pukulan manispun mendarat di kepala Chanyeol.

"aaww Ya! kenapa memukulku aish!" ringis Chanyeol sambil mengusap kepalanya

"memangnya kau siapa? Berani menciumku seenaknya, aku bukan pacarmu Chanyeol!" bentak Baekhyun dengan amarahnya. Ia merasa Chanyeol telah mempermainkannya.

"kau memang bukan pacarku, tapi kau itu calon istriku"

Mendengar itu, mulut Baekhyun pun bungkam. Berkali-kali ia mengedipkan matanya dan setelah itu mengusap telinganya untuk memastikan telinganya masih berfungsi dengan baik atau tidak.

"ka-kau...kau bi-bilang apa Chanyeol?" tanyanya terbata.

"masih kurang jelas? Baiklah aku ulangi, kau itu calon istriku ByunBaek dan aku calon suamimu, kau harus terima itu karena aku tidak menerima penolakan"

Bruuukkk

Langsung saja Baekhyun menerjang tubuh Chanyeol hingga limbung kebelakang. Chanyeol pun sempat kaget karena Baekhyun mememeluknya tiba-tiba, tapi setelah itu ia tersenyum dan membelai lembut rambut cokelat tua itu.

"apa aku salah dengar?" tanya Baekhyun yang masih tidak percaya dengan posisinya yang masih memeluk Chanyeol terlampau erat.

"kau segalanya untukku"

"apa aku mimpi?"

"kau impianku Baek"

"Tuhan tolong bangunkan aku!"

"aku mencintaimu" ucap Chanyeol tepat ditelinga Baekhyun.

"hiks...hiks..." tapi sedetik kemudian malah terdengar isakan dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol pun tersentak kaget dan langsung menegakkan tubuh mereka berdua. Perlahan Chanyeol melepas pelukan Baekhyun dan tangannya beralih mengusap pipi Baekhyun yang basah.

"kenapa menangis?"

"hiks aku kira hiks... aku kira kau hanya main-main denganku hiks Chanyeol bodoh" ucap Baekhyun disela isakannya.

"bagaimana kau bisa berpikiran begitu? apakah selama ini aku pernah mengabaikanmu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"apa aku pernah meninggalkanmu?"

Dan lagi-lagi Baekhyun menggeleng.

"maka dari itu jangan ragukan cintaku padamu"

Bukannya berhenti, tangis Baekhyun semakin kencang, membuat Chanyeol kebingungan sendiri.

"huwaaaaaa"

"ke-kenapa Baek? Apa aku salah? Ap-apa kau tidak mencintaiku? Apa kau tidak mau menikah denganku?"

"Chanyeolll!" teriak Baekhyun histeris sambil terus menangis, lalu matanya beralih menatap Chanyeol yang masih memasang raut khawatir,"Cium Aku!"

Raut Chanyeol berubah cerah seketika. Seperti diberi lampu hijau, ia pun langsung menyambar bibir cherry yang selalu menggodanya selama belasan tahun. Melakukan ciuman panjang dengan gadis yang sangat dicintainya itu, sampai enggan untuk melepasnya hingga Baekhyun menyuruhnya berhenti.

* * *

"papa pulang!" seru Kris sambil berjalan memasuki rumahnya.

Tidak lama kemudian terdengar derap langkah yang mendekat dan sekarang terlihatlah keempat istrinya ditambah lagi Chen, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang seperti ingin menyerbunya.

"ahh suamiku sudah pulang ternyata" pekik Luhan dengan senyum cerah cerianya.

"kau pasti capek, duduklah disini aku akan memijitmu" titah Yixing yang langusung menarik Kris ke arah sofa ruang tengah, kemudian memijit pundak suaminya.

"kau mau makan apa? Nanti aku siapkan" tanya Minseok dengan raut sama cerahnya dengan Luhan dan Yixing.

"atau kau mau mandi dulu? Biar aku siapkan air hangat" kali ini Suho yang berkicau (?).

Sedangkan Kris saat ini tengah memasang wajah bingung karena tingkah laku istri-istrinya yang lain dari biasanya. Apa lagi Chanyeol, Chen dan Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya menampilkan cengiran mereka.

"ada apa ini? Kenapa malam ini kalian aneh sekali?" tanya Kris bingung.

"selamat papa" bukannya menjawab, kedua putranya dan Baekhyun malah memberinya selamat, membuat Kris semakin bingung.

"selamat? Untuk apa? Aku tidak ulang tahun hari ini"

Dan tiba-tiba keempat istrinya beralih berdiri di depannya.

"lihat ini!" titah keempat istri Kris sambil masing-masing menunjukkan sebuah alat menyerupai termometer dimana semua terdapat tanda 2 garis merah. Mata Kris pun membulat sempurna, bahkan mungkin bola matanya ingin meloncat keluar.

"KAMI HAMIL!" seru keempat istri Kris bersamaan.

"APA?"

**Bersambung**

* * *

Bwahaha oke oke saya nyadar ff ini emang nista banget, terutama bang kris kkkkk #maap yee bang gue nistain lu disini #dimutilasi bang naga...silahkan timpuk saya pake duit #plaaak

Gak tau kenapa saya bikin cerita kayak gini, berbuah dari imajinasisasi (?) singkat saya yang tiba-tiba dateng dan jadilah ff absurd bin nista ini. Sebenernya ini pengen saya jadi in oneshot, tapi ternyata kepanjangan, ya sudah mungkin akan saya jadi in twoshot dan akan saya lanjuut kalo ada waktu kkkkk #dilempar belatung.

Baiklah saya tidak berharap lebih, mau review silahkan, mau jadi sider juga silahkan saya gak nglarang, saya hanya ingin menuangkan imajinasisasi (?) singkat saya dan lagi, saya bener-bener nyadar ni ff ancuur bin nista bingiiiiit #bow bow bow.

No bash ya, ini kan cuma ff. Oke shiip... sampai jumpa lagi...pay pay~


	2. Chapter 2

**My Big Family**

**Halaman Kedua**

**Author: ByunnaPark**

**Genre: Romance/Family/little bit Humor (yang gagal)**

**Rate: T+ (M**ungkin**)**

**Cast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kris, Luhan, Suho, Yixing, Minseok, Chen**

**Pair: ChanBaek, KrisHan, KrisHo, KrAy, KrisMin**

**Warning: OOC/GS/typo(s)/ gaje/pasaran/ nista bingit/bahasa ancur/don't like, don't read.**

**A/N: jika ada kesamaan cerita, ini murni ketidak sengajaan**

**Let's Start**

**Happy Reading**

_Author Pov._

"papa...bangun papa!"

"sayang... sayang...bangun!"

"Baekhyunnie, tolong ambilkan minyak kayu putih di kotak obat!"

"baik mama"

Suara-suara itu masuk ke dalam indera pendengaran Kris, tapi entah kenapa matanya sama-sekali enggan terbuka. Sampai ia merasakan bau menyengat menyapa indera penciumannya.

Perlahan Kris membuka matanya dan mendapati dirinya terbaring di sofa ruang tengah dengan dikelilingi ke empat istrinya, Chen, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"syukurlah kau sudah sadar" pekik Suho.

Pertama-tama ia pandangi ke empat istrinya satu persatu dan seperti ingat sesuatu ia pun langsung menegakkan tubuhnya, membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu terjonjak kaget.

Kris menyenderkan punggungnya di sofa, sejenak ia menghela nafas sambil memejamkan mata dan tangannya perlahan mengelus dadanya sendiri. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu pun terlihat mengerutkan keningnya melihat tingkah aneh kepala keluarga mereka.

"syukurlah hanya mimpi" gumam Kris.

"mimpi? Kau mimpi apa?" tanya Luhan. Kris pun lagi-lagi memandangi istrinya satu-persatu.

"aku mimpi kalian semua hamil" celetuk Kris membuat semua orang sweatdrop.

Pleettaakk

Pukulan telak dikepala pun dilayangkan oleh Minseok.

"sayang, kenapa memukulku?" ringis Kris sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"kami semua memang hamil Kris, dan kau sama sekali tidak mimpi" ucap minseok dan diangguki oleh ketiga istri lainnya.

"haaaaaaahh?" mata Kris pun terbelalak lebar mendengarnya. Berkali-kali ia mencubit dan menampar pipinya sendiri berharap ini semua hanya mimpi, tapi sangat disayangkan ini semua memang nyata.

"kalau tidak percaya, ini lihat lagi" Minseok dan tiga istri lainnya kembali menyodorkan test pack ke arah Kris.

"APA?"

"yeeeeeyy aku akan punya 4 adik baru" sorak Chen sambil bertepuk tangan.

Ingin rasanya Kris pingsan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Mengetahui istri-istrinya hamil secara bersamaan, Kris tidak tau apakah Tuhan terlalu menyayanginya atau tengah menghukumnya.

* * *

Hari-hari yang melelahkan pun dijalani oleh Kris. Bahkan Chen, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun pun juga terkena imbasnya. Mengurus 4 ibu hamil sekaligus tidak bisa dikatakan mudah, apa lagi saat usia kandungannya masih muda. Kalau biasanya setiap hari Kris yang dilayani oleh istri-istrinya sekarang keadaan berbalik, Kris lah yang melayani istri-istrinya.

Tak jarang juga saat dikantor Kris tiba-tiba mendapat panggilan darurat dari Yixing yang menyuruhnya pulang, membuat ia panik karena takut jika terjadi apa-apa dengan istri ke empatnya itu. Tapi saat sampai dirumah Yixing masih sehat-sehat saja dan hanya menyuruh Kris untuk membelai perutnya selama 5 detik lalu menyuruh suaminya itu kembali lagi ke kantor. Dan itu sering Yixing lakukan tanpa peduli Kris yang sedang rapat sekalipun.

Sedangkan Minseok, hamil kedua ini membuat ia sangat sensitif. Wanita itu sering melakukan senam yoga dan menghabiskan waktunya membaca majalah gossip atau novel di siang hari. Sedangkan saat malam hari ia habiskan waktunya di depan televisi melihat drama-drama yang menguras air mata dengan camilan yang mengelilinginya dan itu berlangsung sampai larut malam. Saat Kris menyuruhnya berhenti, minseok malah menangis dan bilang kalau Kris sudah tidak mencintainya lagi. Kris pun hanya bisa mengehela nafasnya dan mengumpulkan tenaga untuk menasihati istri keduanya itu berjam-jam sampai wanita itu terlelap.

Untuk istri ketiganya, hamil anak pertama membuat Suho sangat manja dengan Kris. Wanita itu tak henti-hentinya bergelayut manja di lengan suaminya bahkan sampai ikut Kris ke kantor dan selalu mengusir sekertaris-sekertaris cantik dan sexy yang masuk keruangan Kris, membuat pria itu prustasi setengah mati menghadapi istri ketiganya itu. Percumah Kris menasihati Suho karena saat Kris mulai berkicau, wanita itu sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya dan malah sibuk sendiri, saat nada suara Kris sudah meninggi Suho pun akhirnya menangis dan mulai mengacak-acak kantornya. Tidak, Kris tidak mau itu terjadi.

Saat malam pun Suho juga ingin Kris menemaninya tidur. Tak jarang juga Suho terlibat cekcok dengan Yixing yang juga ingin ditemani tidur oleh suaminya. Kalau sudah begitu Kris akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur bertiga dengan Yixing dan Suho disamping kanan dan kirinya. (damai bener gan -_-")

Lain halnya dengan Luhan. Wanita itu cenderung cuek dengan suaminya dan lebih sering mengurung diri di kamar lalu sibuk merias wajahnya di depan cermin dan berhenti kalau ia sudah merasa lelah. Tak jarang juga ia menghabiskan waktunya seharian di salon. Hamil anak pertama membuat ia ingin selalu tampil cantik walaupun seharian ia tidak beranjak dari kamarnya, tapi Luhan sudah cukup puas dengan memandangi wajahnya sendiri di cermin. Dan itu membuat Kris tersiksa karena Luhan tidak bisa didekati. Sekalipun itu hari rabu –jadwal Kris bersama Luhan- wanita itu malah mengusir Kris dari kamarnya sambil menutup hidungnya. Katanya ia tidak suka dengan bau suaminya walaupun Kris sudah berkali-kali mengganti parfumnya tetapi hasilnya sama saja, Luhan tetap tidak mau didekati apa lagi disentuh oleh Kris.

Nasib malang juga di alami oleh Chen, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Oke sekarang kita mulai dari kemalangan Baekhyun. Setelah hubungannya dengan Chanyeol naik ke tahap yang lebih serius bukannya semakin lengket tapi mereka malah jarang sekali menghabiskan waktu berdua kecuali saat kuliah. Semua itu karena Baekhyun yang harus menemani Minseok menonton drama-dramanya karena wanita itu tidak mau jika menonton drama seorang diri dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bisa menolak. Tak jarang saat di kelas Baekhyun merasakan ponselnya terus bergetar dan saat ia mengecek ponselnya, terdapat sekitar 20 panggilan dan 30 pesan dari Minseok yang menyuruhnya untuk segera pulang atau menyuruhnya membeli majalah gossip terbaru dan kaset DVD drama yang Minseok belum pernah melihatnya. Jika Baekhyun tidak menurutinya maka Minseok akan menangis sepanjang hari dan bilang kalau tidak ada lagi yang peduli dengannya. Oh God! Baekhyun sungguh sangat tidak tahan mendengar tangisan melengking itu.

Tak berbeda dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol harus menahan keinginannya menghabiskan waktu hanya berdua dengan Lady Baek nya karena sejak kehamilan istri-istri ayahnya, pemuda itu jarang sekali ada dirumah, bisa seharian atau bahkan semalaman ia berkeliling-keliling kota Seoul. Jangan menganggap Chanyeol gila atau kurang kerjaan. Semua itu Chanyeol lakukan untuk istri ke empat ayahnya yang mulutnya tidak pernah berhenti memakan sesuatu.

Dari ke empat istri Kris, Yixing satu-satunya yang mengalami masa ngidam yang tidak terkontrol apa lagi jika sudah melihat makanan, mulutnya sungguh tidak bisa diam dan itu membuat Chanyeol prustasi, kenapa? Karena Chanyeol lah yang ditugaskan untuk mencari makanan yang Yixing inginkan karena sangat tidak mungkin menyuruh Kris untuk mencarikan semua pesanan Yixing, ayahnya itu pasti sudah disibukkan dengan setumpuk pekerjaan di kantor, jadi sebagai anak yang baik Chanyeol pun merelakan dirinya menggantikan tugas sang ayah, tapi sering juga Kris yang mencarikannya saat ia sudah pulang dari kantor. Dan sialnya yang di inginkan Yixing adalah makanan yang tak lazim membuat Chanyeol dan Kris hampir masuk rumah sakit jiwa karena sulit menemukannya. Bagaimana tidak jika yang di inginkan Yixing adalah keripik belalang, melon warna merah, mangga kotak, jus kimchi, tumis siput betina, yogurt rasa bawang, dan kemarin tarakhir Yixing menyuruh Chanyeol mencarikan burung hantu berbulu merah membuat pemuda itu menjelajah seluruh pasar hewan di Korea. Tak jarang juga Yixing kehilangan selera makannya saat Chanyeol sudah membawakan makanan pesanannya. Ingin rasanya Chanyeol menenggelamkan dirinya di sungai Han saat itu juga. Oke mungkin daftar pasien di rumah sakit jiwa akan beratambah satu lagi -_-"

Nasib tak kalah malang juga di alami oleh magnae keluarga Wu. Setiap pulang sekolah Chen dengan ikhlas nya menjadi kelinci percobaan Luhan. Selama hamil yang bisa mendekati Luhan hanyalah Chen, jadi mau tidak mau Chen harus menerima dengan ikhlas apa saja yang Luhan lakukan padanya. Wanita itu dengan semangatnya mendandani Chen ala boneka dengan peralatan make up nya, tak lupa Luhan juga memasangkan wig dan gaun, membuat magnae keluarga Wu itu hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya seorang diri karena tidak ada satu orang pun yang bisa menolongnya bahkan ayahnya sekalipun. Sampai tak terasa Chen sudah sangat terbiasa merasakan lipstick menempel dibibirnya, eyeshadow, bedak, blush on, eyeliner, sampai bulu mata palsu. Saat melihat hasil karyanya, Luhan selalu bersorak gembira dan setelah itu ia mengambil selca bersama Chen dengan berbagai gaya. Dan Chen pun akhirnya pernah merasakan menjadi Hannah Montana, Cinderella, Snow White, Tinkerbell, Sailor Moon, Powerpuff Girls, serta tokoh animasi lainnya. Sungguh ingin rasanya Chen segera mengeluarkan adiknya yang ada di kandungan ibu kelimanya itu agar penderitaannya berakhir.

Dan mengenai Suho, selama masih ada lengan Kris yang bisa ia peluk kemana-mana maka masalah pun sedikit berkurang untuk anak-anak keluarga Wu. Karena selama Suho bersama Kris, wanita itu tidak akan meminta yang aneh-aneh. Seperti pagi ini saat Kris sibuk bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke kantor, Suho dengan manjanya bergelayut di lengan sang suami, membuat pergerakan Kris terhambat. Kris sama sekali tidak bisa melarangnya karena Suho akan berubah menjadi monster yang sangat mengerikan saat ia marah. Bebannya semakin bertambah saat Yixing juga ikut mengekornya.

"aku berangkat dulu ya, kalian baik-baik dirumah" pamit Kris kepada kedua istrinya.

"tidak mau, aku ikut" ucap Suho dan Yixing bersamaan.

Mata Kris pun membulat sempurna. Ia sungguh tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana keadaan kantornya jika Suho dan Yixing ada dikantornya secara bersamaan. Kehadiran Suho dikantornya saja sudah membuat kepala Kris seakan ingin meledak apa lagi jika ditambah Yixing nantinya. Seperti misalnya kemarin saat sekertarisnya menitipkan beberapa dokumen penting kepada Suho, dan saat Kris memintanya Suho terlihat takut-takut dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca menyerahkan beberapa origami padanya, membuat kening pria itu berkerut.

'_hiks anak kita menginginkan origami, jadi aku membuatnya dari kerta-kertas itu, hiks aku sungguh tidak tau kalo itu dokumen penting'_

Duuuaaaaarrr

Dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

Bukan, bukan Suho yang ingin ia terkam. Tapi sekertarisnya, bagaimana bisa sekertarisnya itu dengan bodohnya menitipkan dokumen penting semacam itu pada Suho saat Kris sedang rapat, membuat Kris ingin mengikuti Chanyeol menenggelamkan diri di sungai Han. Dan sekarang ditambah Yixing ingin ikut ke kantor juga? Hell, bencana apa lagi yang akan datang.

'_aaaaarrrggghhhh'_ Kris mengerang prustasi dalam hati.

"tidak bisa sayang, hari ini aku ada meeting dengan tuan Choi dan kalian tau kan tuan Choi itu klien tetap kita, kami akan sibuk membahas kontrak bisnis dan itu sangat membosankan" bujuk Kris agar kedua istrinya itu tidak jadi ikut.

"tidak masalah, kami akan menunggu di ruang kerjamu, iya kan Xing?" dan Yixing pun mengangguk setuju.

Kris mengacak-acak rambutnya prustasi. Otaknya masih berpikir bagaimana cara agar Suho dan Yixing tidak jadi ikut ke kantornya.

"tapi sayang-"

"kenapa? Kau terganggu dengan kehadiran kami? Jadi selama ini kau menganggap kami sebagai pengganggu? Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan menghubungi pengacara Yoon untuk mengurus perceraian kita"

Glup

Ancaman Yixing membuat Kris menelan ludahnya kasar. Ia menjerit-jerit dalam hati berharap dewa keselamatan berpihak padanya. Dan kalau sudah begini Kris hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"baiklah-baiklah kalian berdua boleh ikut tapi jangan menyentuh apapun di ruang kerjaku kecuali buku-buku di perpustakaan mini, mengerti?"

Seketika itu raut wajah Yixing dan Suho berubah cerah. Mereka berdua pun mengangguk mantab.

"kalau begitu cepat bersiap-siap, aku akan menunggu di mobil"

Lagi-lagi kedua wanita itu mengangguk dan secepat kilat melesat ke kamar masing-masing untuk bersiap-siap. Berkali-kali Kris menghela nafasnya. Ia berharap tidak ada bencana yang datang hari ini.

"Tuhan, aku tau Kau masih menyayangiku" ucap Kris lemas sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar.

Sebelum benar-benar berangkat, Kris menyempatkan berpamitan terlebih dahulu kepada kedua istrinya yang lain, yaitu Minseok dan Luhan. langkah pertama membawanya ke kamar istri keduanya. Ia perlahan memutar kenop pintu dan setelah kamar itu terbuka, tampaklah Minseok yang saat ini sedang melakukan yoga di balkon kamarnya. Dengan langkah pelan Kris mendekati istri keduanya itu. Sebisa mungkin ia tidak menciptakan suara berisik karena jika itu terjadi maka Minseok akan marah besar karena mengganggu konsentrasinya.

"sayang, aku berangkat dulu ya" bisik Kris pelan.

Terlihat Minseok sedikit menggerakkan kepalanya tanpa membuka matanya ketika mendengar suara Kris.

"hati-hati" ucap Minseok kemudian.

Kris pun tersenyum dan mencium kening istrinya sebelum meninggalkan kamar tersebut. Langkah selanjutnya mengantarkan ia ke kamar istri kelimanya, Luhan. Ia berharap istri kelimanya itu sudah bisa didekati kali ini. Tapi tinggal beberapa langkah mencapai kamar Luhan, ia sudah dikagetkan dengan teriakan Luhan dari dalam.

"berhenti di sana, jangan masuk kamarku sebelum kau mengganti parfummu!"

Kris pun mendengus kesal. Selalu seperti ini. Walau jarak 20 meter pun Luhan pasti sudah bisa mencium baunya. Pria itu prustasi setengah mati mencari parfum yang Luhan suka, parfum paling mahal pun juga tidak mempan.

"tapi sayang, aku sudah mengganti parfumku" teriak Kris di depan pintu kamar Luhan.

"baunya masih tidak enak, ganti lagi"

Kris berkali-kali mengusap wajahnya kasar, bisa-bisa setelah ini ia menjadi kolektor parfum,"baiklah baiklah nanti aku akan menggantinya lagi, aku berangkat dulu, jangan terus-terusan dikamar, sesekali jalan-jalanlah keluar"

"aku mengerti sayang, sudah sana berangkat, hati-hati, aku mencintaimu" seru Luhan dari dalam.

"aku juga mencintaimu"

Setelah itu Kris pun berjalan menuju garasi untuk memanasi mobilnya sembari menunggu Yixing dan Suho yang keliahatannya masih belum selesai bersiap-siap.

"lama sekali, kami sudah menunggu dari tadi" sahut sebuah suara saat Kris memasuki mobilnya. Pria itu pun terlonjak kaget karena sudah mendapati Yixing dan Suho yang sudah duduk manis di jok belakang.

"kalian cepat sekali" heran Kris sambil menyalakan mesin.

Terlihat Suho memutar bola matanya,"sudah cepat jalan, nanti kau terlambat"

Kris pun menghela nafasnya dan berharap hari ini adalah hari keberuntungannya.

* * *

Siang ini terlihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun baru saja keluar dari kelasnya karena jam mata kuliah mereka sudah berakhir. Baekhyun morogoh isi tas nya sambil berjalan untuk mengambil ponselnya. Setelah mengecek ponselnya, Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas lega karena Minseok tidak memberikan tugas padanya.

"kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol. Mereka saat ini berjalan di parkiran menuju mobil Chanyeol yang terparkir manis disana.

"sepertinya aku bebas tugas hari ini" Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menunjukkan ponselnya yang bersih tanpa pemberitahuan pesan atau pun panggilan dari Minseok pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkekeh dibuatnya, ia pun melingkarkan tangan kanannya di bahu Baekhyun.

"dan sepertinya aku juga bebas dari tugas, mama Yixing tidak menghubungiku"

Baekhyun pun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol,"jadi apa acara kita hari ini?"

Chanyeol pun tersenyum penuh arti sambil membuka pintu jok belakangnya dan memberi isyarat agar Baekhyun memasukinya.

"sepertinya hobi barumu sekarang adalah menyuruhku duduk di jok belakang" kekeh Baekhyun saat Chanyeol ikut memasuki jok belakang dan mendudukkan dirinya disamping Baekhyun.

"karena ini tempat bersejarah untuk kita" kata Chanyeol sambil merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun dan membawanya dalam dekapan hangat.

Jok belakang memang tempat bersejarah mereka, tempat dimana Chanyeol pertama kali mengungkapkan perasaannya dan secara tidak langsung juga melamar sahabat kecilnya itu.

Pipi Baekhyun merona saat mengingat hal itu. Belum lagi saat ia ingat Chanyeol pada saat itu juga menciumnya selama berjam-jam tanpa henti walaupun Baekhyun sudah berkali-kali memintanya berhenti, membuat bibirnya seperti tersengat ribuan lebah.

6 bulan setelah kehamilan istri-istri Kris, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun jarang sekali menghabiskan waktu berdua seperti ini karena tepat saat pulang kuliah mereka mulai menjalankan tugas masing-masing. Bahkan sampai beredar rumor di kampusnya kalau Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah putus karena sudah tidak lagi pulang bersama.

"Yeol, aku merindukamu" ucap Baekhyun lirih dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"aku lebih merindukanmu Baek..."

"...kau tau, telingaku berdengung saat tidak mendengar omelanmu, kepalaku gatal saat tidak mendapat pukulan darimu, dan yang lebih menyiksa adalah saat bibirku kering kerena tidak mendapat asupan gizi darimu"

Baekhyun terkekeh geli mendengarnya,"kau berlebihan Wu Chanyeol" ucapnya sambil mencubit perut Chanyeol.

"aku tidak berlebihan Wu Baekhyun, kau tau sendirikan seberapa menderitanya aku belakangan ini"

"lalu apa yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyeringai tipis ke arah Baekhyun kemudian membisikkan sesuatu,"beri asupan gizi untuk bibirku"

"aku kira mesummu sudah hilang Yeol" ucap Baekhyun sambil memutar bola matanya.

"sifat mesumku muncul saat bersamamu"

Baekhyun berdecak pelan sambil melepas pelukannya pada Chanyeol lalu melipat tangannya didada. Jengkel dengan kemesuman Chanyeol padanya. Bukannya ia tidak mau mencium Chanyeol yang tidak lain adalah calon suaminya, tapi Baekhyun tidak mau pulang dalam keadaan bibir bengkak karena Baekhyun tau Chanyeol susah sekali untuk diminta berhenti. Apa lagi nanti saat malam pasti Baekhyun menemani Minseok menonton drama dan jika Minseok tau bibir Baekhyun bengkak, wanita itu pasti akan memberi serentetan pertanyaan sampai melupakan acaranya menonton dramanya. Mebayangkannya saja sudah membuat Baekhyun bergidik ngeri.

"kau yang melakukannya atau aku yang menyerangmu terlebih dahulu" bisik Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun akhirnya menghela nafas,"baiklah, tapi tutup matamu" titah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun dengan senang hati menutup matanya.

Perlahan Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka. Semakin dekat sampai hebusan nafas halus Chanyeol dapat ia rasakan. Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar saat jarak tersebut semakin menipis. Tapi saat jarak itu akan terelimisasi sepenuhnya, Baekhyun terpaksa menjauhkannya kembali saat mendengar ponselnya berbunyi. Begitu juga dengan Chanyeol yang reflek membuka matanya saat mendengar ponselnya juga berbunyi. Pemuda itu pun mendengus kesal dibuatnya, secepat kilat ia pun mengangkat panggilan tersebut dan keduanya terlihat sama-sama sibuk dengan seseorang diseberang telepon.

Tapi tidak lama kemudian sambungan telepon itu pun terputus secara bersamaan. Setelah itu mereka saling tatap kali ini dengan wajah super kusut.

"tugas negara" ucap mereka bersamaan.

Baekhyun dengan malas beranjak dari duduknya dan bersiap membuka pintu jok belakang.

"kali ini apa?" tanya Chanyeol sebelum Baekhyun benar-benar membuka pintu.

"seperti biasa, membeli majalah dan kaset DVD baru" jawab Baekhyun dengan tampang lesu.

"aku akan mengantarmu dulu"

"tidak usah kau langsung saja, nanti mama Yixing menunggu terlalu lama dan kau tau sendiri kan akibatnya kalau mama Yixing menunggu terlalu lama, apa lagi sekarang mama Yixing ada di kantor papa Kris, kau tidak mau kan papa Kris menjadi pasien rumah sakit jiwa karena kantornya menjadi kapal pecah" cegah Baekhyun.

Tangan Chanyeol dengan kasar mengusap wajahnya yang memerah,"baiklah kalau begitu, kau hati-hati dijalan, kalau ada apa-apa hubungi aku!"

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil membelai pipi kekasihnya,"kau tenang saja sayang, aku bukan anak kecil lagi"

Dan akhirnya Chanyeol pun tersenyum lalu mencium kening Baekhyun sebelum gadis itu benar-benar beranjak pergi.

* * *

"jie, apa kau bosan?" tanya Yixing pada Suho di sampingnya. Saat ini mereka sedang duduk di perpustakaan mini ruang kerja Kris. Sementara Kris sedang berkutat dengan pekerjaannya di meja kerjanya sembari menunggu kedatangan tuan Choi.

Suho pun terlihat mebolak-balik halaman buku manajemen bisnis yang sangat membingungkan menurutnya. Wanita itu pun dengan kasar menutup bukunya sehingga menghasilkan suara yang cukup keras,"sangat bosan, ditambah lagi cuaca sangat panas padahal suhu AC juga sudah tinggi tapi entah kenapa aku masih merasa panas" jawab Suho.

"aku juga kepanasan jie" ucap Yixing sambil mengipasi wajahnya dengan tangannya sendiri. Wanita itu bangkit dari duduknya untuk melihat ke arah luar jendela dan bergidik ngeri saat mendapati cuaca diluar yang sangat panas,"jie cuaca diluar panas sekali"

Suho memutar bola matanya malas,"jelas saja panas, ini kan memang musim panas Zhang Yixing"

Wanita berdimple itu kemudian berjalan mendekati Suho,"tiba-tiba aku ingin salju jie" celetuknya membuat mata Suho membulat.

"haaaah? kau gila, mana ada salju di musim panas?"

"entahlah, bayiku menginginkannya, lagi pula aku sudah tidak tahan panas, aku akan meminta Kris ge mencarikannya" dan Yixing pun beranjak pergi mendekati meja kerja suaminya meninggalkan Suho yang masih duduk di perpustakaan mini sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat istri keempat suaminya itu yang kelewat ajaib.

Yixing tiba-tiba duduk dipangkuan Kris dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher suaminya membuat sang suami terlonjak kaget .

"kenapa sayang?" tanya Kris yang mau tidak mau menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak.

"aku kepanasan ge, aku ingin salju, carikan salju untukku sekarang juga!"

Mata Kris pun terbelalak lebar,"apa? Salju? Ini musim panas sayang, mana ada salju dimusim panas?"

"tapi anak kita menginginkannya, aku tidak mau tau pokoknya sekarang carikan aku salju" paksa Yixing.

"sayang, tapi kan ini musim panas, jadi mana ad-"

"hiks jadi kau tidak mau mencarikan aku salju? Kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi hiks kalau begitu ceraikan aku sekarang juga hiks hiks" dan tangis Yixing pun pecah.

"bu-bukan begitu sayang, hanya saja...haaaaaiiisssshh" Kris mengacak-acak rambutnya prustasi,"baiklah aku akan mencarikanmu salju tapi tunggu sampai pekerjaanku selesai, oke?"

Tapi Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya,"tidak mau, aku maunya sekarang" ucapnya sambil meninggikan suaranya.

"Yixing, aku masih harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku terlebih dahulu sebelum tuan Choi datang, nanti saja ya?"

Yixing tetap menggelengkan kepalanya dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

Kris benar-benar prustasi sekarang,"...oh atau biar Chanyeol saja yang mencarikannya?" tawar Kris.

Wanita itu tiba-tiba beranjak dari pangkuannya,"terserahmu saja, pokoknya aku ingin salju secepatnya" kemudian ia pun melangkah pergi kembali ke perpustakaan mini.

Kris lagi-lagi menggeram prustasi sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menghubungi putra sulungnya.

"hallo, Chanyeol, kau dimana sekarang?"

"_masih dikampus pa, ada apa?"_

"papa butuh bantuanmu, carikan mama Yixing salju, oke?"

"_APA? Salju? Tapi ini musim panas pa, aku harus cari salju dimana?"_

"aish terserah kau mau cari dimana...tapi aku dengar di pusat kota ada ice world mungkin kau bisa datang kesana dan kau minta saja salju buatan"

"_tapi nanti pasti akan mencair diperjalanan papa"_ seru Chanyeol prustasi.

"kau kan punya lemari pendingin di mobil jadi letakkan saja disana"

"_aaiisshh baiklah"_

"oke, papa serahkan semua padamu Yeol"

Kris pun memutus sambungan teleponnya dengan Chanyeol lalu menghirup nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak tega menyuruh anak sulungnya itu untuk mencari-cari sesuatu yang sulit sekali untuk didapatkan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi keadaanlah yang memaksanya melakukan itu.

* * *

"selamat datang tuan Choi, bagaimana kabar anda dan keluarga?" sambut Kris saat tuan Choi sudah datang di kantornya.

Tuan Choi pun terkekeh,"syukurlah kami dalam keadaan baik tuan Wu" kemudian pandangan tuan Choi sedikit melirik ke arah dua wanita yang berdiri di samping Kris.

Kris yang mengetahui pun segera memperkenalkan dua wanita itu pada tuan Choi,"oh iya, perkenalkan ini istri-istri saya, yang ini Suho dan ini Yixing"

Suho dan Yixing pun lalu berjabat tangan dengan tuan Choi sambil melempar senyum termanis mereka.

"waaah istri-istri anda cantik sekali dan...oh apakah anda semua sedang hamil nyonya-nyonya?" tanya tuan Choi yang mengetahui perut buncit Suho dan Yixing.

"benar tuan Choi" jawab Suho.

"waaahh anda benar-benar hebat bisa membuat dua orang hamil secara bersamaan tuan Wu hahaha" canda tuan Choi yang hanya di sambut tawa garing dari Kris.

'_bahkan aku menghamili 4 orang sekaligus'_ batin Kris.

Kris pun akhirnya mempersilakan tuan Choi duduk di sofa ruang kerjanya dan setelah itu mereka larut dalam obrolan bisnis yang sangat tidak dimengerti oleh Yixing maupun Suho.

Tapi entah kenapa sedari tadi pandangan Suho dan Yixing tidak lepas dari tuan Choi. Terlihat juga Suho dan Yixing mengusap-usap perutnya melihat pria botak dengan perut buncit yang tingginya bahkan tidak melebihi bahu Kris itu.

Kepala botak tuan Choi yang terlihat mengkilat tersebut sangat menarik perhatian Suho dan Yixing. Ingin sekali tangan mereka mengusap kepala mengkilat tersebut tapi sebisa mungkin mereka tahan karena syukurlah mereka tau kalau itu perbuatan tidak sopan. Tapi lama-lama Suho tidak tahan juga.

"Xing, apa kau berpikiran sama dengan ku?" tanya Suho setengah berbisik.

"kurasa begitu jie" jawab Yixing. Pandangannya sedari tadi tidak lepas dari kepala mengkilat tuan Choi.

Saat sekertaris Kris mengantarkan minuman, Suho dan Yixing menarik Kris untuk keluar ruangan.

"ada apa?" tanya Kris bingung karena tiba-tiba Suho dan Yixing menariknya keluar, untung tuan Choi tidak terlihat terganggu.

"sayang, apa kau menyayangi anak kita?" tanya Suho.

"tentu saja, kenapa kalian masih mempertanyakannya?"

"kalau begitu turuti keinginan anakmu" ucap Yixing.

"memangnya apa yang kalian inginkan?"

"anak kita ingin mengusap kepala tuan Choi" ucap Suho dan Yixing bersamaan.

"APA?" mata Kris membulat tidak percaya mendengarnya. Nafasnya pun tercekat. Bagaimana bisa kedua istrinya itu menginginkan hal mustahil semacam itu. Bukannya mustahil memang tapi itu sungguh sangat tidak sopan mengingat tuan Choi adalah klien tetap di perusahaannya bisa-bisa pria tua itu memutuskan kontrak dan membuat perusahaan Kris rugi besar.

"sayang, hey kalian tau kan itu sangat tidak sopan"

"aku tau tapi anak kita menginginkannya" rengek Yixing yang tangannya sudah gatal ingin menyentuh kepala botak itu.

"ayolah sayang sebentar saja ya" paksa Suho.

"tidak bisa, aku tidak mau perusahaan kita rugi besar gara-gara ulah kalian"

"hiks...hiks... kau jahat, kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi" dan tangis Yixing pun pecah lagi.

Sedangkan Suho tengah memelototkan matanya,"oh begitu jadi kau lebih menyayangi perusahaanmu dari pada kita, baiklah aku akan menghubungi pengacara Yoon untuk mengurus perceraian kita sekarang juga" ancam Suho sambil mengambil ponselnya.

Kris pun kelabakan sendiri mendengarnya, berkali-kali ia menjerit prustasi dalam hati dan jika bisa ia ingin Tuhan mencabut nyawanya sekarang juga. Buru-buru Kris mencegah Suho saat wanita itu bersiap menelepon pengacara Yoon.

"ee...sayang...sayang jangan lakukan itu, oke... hhaaaaiiisshh baiklah aku akan bicara dengan tuan Choi terlebih dahulu, tapi jika beliau tidak mau jangan memaksa lagi, mengerti?"

Suho pun tersenyum dan Yixing tiba-tiba berhenti menangis, mereka kemudian mengangguk menyetujuinya.

Dan sekarang terlihatlah Kris yang tengah berbisik-bisik dengan tuan Choi. Awalnya terlihat tuan Choi membulalakkan matanya. Suho dan Yixing harap-harap cemas melihatnya, mereka sangat berharap tuan Choi mengizinkan mereka untuk menyentuh kepalanya.

Tidak lama kemudian Kris memberi isyarat kepada kedua istrinya itu untuk mendekat ke arahnya. Dan seperti baru mendapatkan undian kedua wanita itu pun bersorak gembira saat tuan Choi mengizinkan mereka menyentuh kepalanya.

Kedua wanita itu pun kemudian duduk di samping kanan dan kiri tuan Choi lalu tangan mereka mulai mengusap-usap kepala botak itu, tentu saja mereka meminta maaf terlebih dahulu sebelum melakukannya.

Bukannya marah tuan Choi malah terkikik geli saat kepalanya diusap-usap oleh dua ibu hamil.

'_semoga nanti anakku lebih kaya dari orang ini'_ batin Suho

'_semoga rezeki anakku selicin kepala orang ini' _batin Yixing

Cukup lama mereka asik mengusap-usap kepala tuan Choi sampai Kris menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"ee.. sayang, aku rasa sudah cukup"

Suho dan Yixing pun akhirnya menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"terima kasih tuan Choi, anda telah berbaik hati mengabulkan permintaan anak kami" ucap Suho dan Yixing bersamaan.

Tuan Choi pun tertawa mendengarnya,"hahaha senang bisa membantu anda nyonya-nyonya Wu"

Kedua wanita itu tersenyum dan setelah itu berpamitan untuk keluar ruangan mencari udara segar dengan raut cerah ceria, sekalian ingin memberi ruang untuk tuan Choi dan Kris membicarakan bisnisnya.

"maaf atas kelancangan istri-istri saya tuan Choi" ucap Kris saat Suho dan Yixing sudah keluar dari ruangannya.

Lagi-lagi tuan Choi tertawa,"hahaha tidak masalah, istri-istri anda sangat lucu, saya jadi merindukan sembilan istri saya dirumah"

Kris awalnya ikut tertawa namun sedetik kemudian tawa nya tiba-tiba terhenti,"APA? SEMBILAN?"seru Kris tak percaya membuat tuan Choi dan asistennya tersentak kaget. Dan hari ini Kris merasa menjadi manusia yang setingkat lebih baik. -_-

Tepat saat Suho dan Yixing keluar dari ruangan Kris mereka dikagetkan dengan sosok Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba datang dengan nafas tersenggal dan keringat yang bercucuran.

"mama...aku...aku sudah mendapatkan saljunya" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengatur nafasnya dan menyodorkan sekantong salju buatan pada Yixing.

Yixing pun tersenyum ke arah Chanyeol,"untukmu saja Yeol, mama sudah tidak ingin salju, kami akan mencari udara sejuk ditaman saja" dan setelah itu Yixing melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman. Suho yang melihat keadaan Chanyeol yang mengenaskan, hanya bisa prihatin sambil mengusap lengan putra sulungnya itu lalu menyusul Yixing ke taman.

Chanyeol terdiam cukup lama setelah kepergian Yixing dan Suho. Wajahnya memerah sempurna, rahangnya mengeras serta giginya yang bergemeletuk. Emosinya sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun sekarang.

"aaaaarrrggghhhhhh" erang nya sambil menendang-nendang tong sampah yang ada di depan ruangan Kris dan memakan salju buatan itu dengan brutal. Ia tidak peduli dengan tatapan aneh karyawan-karyawan ayahnya. Mungkin saat ini Chanyeol butuh psikiater.

* * *

"Chennie...jangan menunduk terus, nanti kau bisa menabrak orang" tegur Luhan pada sosok Katy Perry yang berjalan disampingnya. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berjalan-jalan di trotoar pusat kota.

"tapi aku malu mama" ucap sosok Katy Perry tersebut yang ternyata tidak lain adalah magnae keluarga Wu.

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya sejenak dan beralih mengahadap Chen,"kenapa malu? Chennie kan sudah cantik sekarang" tangannya merapikan wig warna ungu yang dipakai Chen. Wanita itu memang mendandani Chen mirip dengan Katy Perry yang terlihat seperti barbie di video clip California Gurls. Dan parahnya lagi kali ini Luhan juga mengajaknya jalan-jalan dan rencananya akan mengunjungi butik milik temannya. Mau ditaruh dimana muka Chen jika teman-temannya melihatnya.

"tapi Chennie kan laki-laki mama, bagaimana kalau teman sekolah Chennie ada yang melihat" protes Chen pada Luhan. Bagaimana tidak malu jika Luhan mendadaninya seperti boneka berjalan dengan wig ungu, mini dress putih motif polkadot ungu muda dan kaki kekarnya ditutupi oleh legging warna senada dengan rambutnya. Menjijikkan, itu yang Chen pikirkan saat melihat pantulannya di cermin.

"jadi Chennie tidak suka? Chennie tidak sayang mama lagi?" mata Luhan sudah berkaca-kaca sekarang dan itu jurus terampuh Luhan untuk membuat Chen luluh.

Chen terlihat kebingunan melihat mama kesayangannya hampir menangis,"mama...mama jangan menangis ya, Chennie hanya bercanda tadi hehe"

"benarkah?" tanya Luhan memastikan.

"iya mama Luhan yang cantik"

"kyaaaaa Chennie memang anak kesayangan mama" seru Luhan girang sambil menarik pipi Chen ke kanan dan ke kiri. Membuat bocah itu meringis kesakitan,"kalau begitu ayo antar mama ke butik teman mama" ajak Luhan sambil mengapit lengan Chen berjalan menuju butik temannya yang tinggal beberapa meter lagi. Chen pun hanya pasrah mengikutinya.

Tidak lama kemudian mereka pun sampai di butik teman Luhan. Wanita itu langsung membuka pintu nya dan tampaklah gadis cantik berpipi chubby menyambut kedatangannya. Luhan pun tersenyum ceria ke arah gadis itu yang tidak lain adalah anak sahabatnya pemilik butik ini. Berbeda dengan Chen, melihat gadis itu nafasnya pun tercekat. Kakinya bergetar, melangkahpun sangat susah beruntung ia tidak kencing dicelana saat ini. Langsung saja ia menundukkan kepalanya dan sedikit menutupi wajahnya dengan wig ungu tersebut agar gadis itu tidak mengenalinya karena ternyata gadis itu adalah teman sekelasnya dan sekaligus gadis yang ditaksir Chen belakangan ini.

"bibi Lu, lama tidak bertemu" sorak gembira gadis itu dan langsung berlari memeluk Luhan.

Luhan terkekeh dibuatnya,"lama tidak bertemu, kau bertambah cantik sayang"

Gadis itu lalu melepas pelukannya,"tentu saja bibi, aku kan sudah besar hehe" Luhan lagi-lagi terkekeh dan mengacak-acak surai cokelat tua gadis itu,"mana mama mu?" tanya nya kemudian.

"eumm mama sedang ada urusan jadi aku yang menjaga butik"

Luhan pun hanya mengangguk mengerti, setelah itu pandangannya beralih menatap Chen yang masih menunduk,"oh iya sayang kenalkan ini anak bibi namanya Chennie dia seumuran denganmu, Chennie kenalkan ini Xiumin anak teman mama, bagaimana cantik kan? Mirip sekali dengan mama mu"

Chen masih saja menunduk, bahkan saat gadis bernama Xiumin tersebut menyodorkan tangan kanannya berniat berjabat tangan.

"hai Chennie" sapa ceria gadis itu.

Dengan tangan gemetar ia pun menjabat tangan Xiumin dan secepat kilat melepasnya.

"Xiu temani Chennie di sini ya, bibi ingin berkeliling sebentar" ucap Luhan membuat mata Chen terbelalak lebih lebar.

"bibi tenang saja, aku akan menemani Chennie disini"

Luhan pun tersenyum dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjelajahi butik tersebut.

Suasana canggung pun menyelimuti kedua bocah itu, tapi lebih tepatnya hanya Chen yang canggung serta tubuhnya yang semakin bergetar. Gadis di sampingnya saat ini sedang menolehkan kepalanya berniat melihat wajah Chen yang sedari tadi tersembunyi membuat Chen memalingkan mukanya.

"hey kau kenapa? Kau sakit? Kenapa menunduk terus dari tadi?" tanya Xiumin.

"tidak apa-apa" jawab Chen singkat dengan menirukan suara peremuan.

"rambutmu bagus, warna ungu, kalau boleh aku tau rambut asli atau palsu?"

"palsu" jawab Chen singkat, ia masih berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"pasti kau suka sekali barbie" tebak Xiumin.

"begitulah"

"oh iya kau sekolah dimana?" cerocos Xiumin lagi.

'_Sial!kenapa dia jadi secerewet ini, beda sekali saat di sekolah' _gerutu Chen dalam Hati.

"St. Mikael JHS" jawab Chen asal.

"apa? St. Mikael?" seru Xiumin kaget,"bagaimana bisa kau sekolah disana? St. Mikael kan sekolah khusus laki-laki"

Dan Chen baru menyadari kebodohannya karena tidak berpikir terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab.

"ee..ee .. maksudku St. Marine JHS" koreksi Chen. Kali ini ia menyebutkan sekolah khusus perempuan yang letaknya di sebelah sekolahnya.

Xiumin pun membulatkan bibirnya sambil mengangguk,"oo...kalau begitu kita tetangga, aku sekolah di Hongdae JHS, kau kelas berapa?"

"8"

"lagi-lagi kita sama, aku juga kelas 8...eumm tapi tunggu! Wajahmu sepertinya tidak asing dan sepertinya aku pernah bertemu denganmu, tapi dimana ya?" kata Xiumin sambil terlihat berpikir.

'_mati kau Chen'_

"AHAAAAA!" seru Xiumin membuat Chen terlonjak kaget,"aku baru ingat, wajahmu mirip sekali dengan teman sekelasku namanya Chen dan ... oh aku baru sadar nama kalian juga hampir sama, mungkin kalian jodoh hehe, tapi aku sarankan jangan sampai kau kenal dengan orang itu"

Chen sontak membulatkan matanya,"ke-kenapa?"

"dia itu menyebalkan, suka tebar pesona, dia pikir dia tampan, cih...norak"

Dan seketika itu Chen merasa dilempar dari atas tebing lalu mendarat dengan tragisnya di tumpukan batu karang. Menyakitkan.

"Xiu sayang! Bisa bantu bibi memilih baju-baju ini?" seru Luhan yang terlihat membawa setumpuk baju.

"ah, iya bibi" Xiumin pun beranjak meninggalkan Chen yang masih dalam keadaan Shock. Bagaimana tidak jika gadis yang ia taksir ternyata berpikiran seperti itu tentangnya.

Chen mengacak-acak wig nya prustasi, membuat letak wig tersebut agak miring. Tapi syukurlah ia cepat sadar dan membenarkan letak wig nya kembali.

'_cih, aku memang tampan, dasar pipi bengkak' _maki Chen dalam hati.

Saat melihat Luhan dan Xiumin tengah sibuk dengan setumpuk baju yang rencananya akan Luhan beli, Chen mengambil kesempatan ini untuk sejenak keluar dari butik dan mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk mencari bantuan.

"hallo ge-"

"_APA?"_ belum sempat Chen menyelesaikan sapaannya tapi orang di seberang telepon yang tidak lain adalah gege nya, Chanyeol, bertanya dengan nada ketus.

"kau kenapa ge?"

"_aku akan gila Chen, gilaaaa"_ seru Chanyeol prustasi.

Chen tau apa yang membuat gege nya prustasi saat ini,"aku juga hampir gila ge dan aku membutuhkan bantuan mu sekarang"

"_apa lagi?"_

"kau tau, mama Luhan mendandani ku seperti barbie, parahnya lagi ia mengajakku jalan-jalan di pusat kota, bukan cuma itu dia juga mengajakku ke butik temannya dan lebih sialnya aku bertemu dengan teman sekelas ku huweeeeee gege tolong aku" curhat Chen.

"_BWAHAHAHAHAHA"_ bukannya prihatin Chanyeol malah tebahak-bahak di seberang telepon.

"Ya! gege kenapa malah tertawa?"

"_hahaha pasti bentukmu sexy sekali hahaha"_

"apa nya yang sexy ge, kau senang adikmu yang tampan ini di cap sebagai waria?" protes Chen.

"_hahaha jadi apa yang bisa aku bantu?"_

"jemput aku dan mama Luhan sekarang juga, aku tidak mau lama-lama disini, bisa-bisa aku ketauan"

"_memangnya kalian naik apa tadi?"_

"taksi"

"_lalu apa masalahnya? Kalian kan bisa naik taksi lagi untuk pulang"_

"tidak mau! Aku trauma ge, kau tau? Aku tadi digoda supir taksi genit...ayolaah ge jemput kami, pleaseeeee!" mohon Chen dengan nada merengek.

Chanyeol lagi-lagi tertawa di seberang telepon_,"baiklah kalau begitu, katakan posisi kalian dimana sekarang!"_

"di butik Pretty Women dekat taman kota"

"_tunggu disana, setengah jam lagi aku sampai"_

Chen pun bersorak gembira,"kau yang terbaik ge"

"_cih" _

Sambungan telepon pun terputus dan Chen akhirnya masuk kembali ke dalam butik dan sebisa mungkin menghindari Xiumin agar tidak mendekatinya lagi.

* * *

Malam ini seperti biasa Baekhyun menemani Minseok di kamarnya. Kali ini tidak menonton DVD, mereka dari dua jam yang lalu sibuk membaca majalah gossip...ah bukan... lebih tepatnya hanya Minseok yang sibuk membaca majalah-majalah gossip tersebut. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya membolak-baliknya malas, tidak berminat untuk membacanya.

Sesekali ia sibuk dengan ponselnya yang dari tadi tidak bisa diam. Beruntung ponselnya tidak berbunyi karena Baekhyun sudah mengatur mode silent agar tidak berisik karena Minseok tidak suka jika ada suara-suara yang mengganggu.

**From: Chan mesum**

**Sayang, aku merindukanmu**

Baekhyun tersenyum menerima chat dari Chanyeol, karena hanya itu yang bisa mereka lakukan padahal kamar Chanyeol hanya beberapa langkah dari kamar Minseok.

**To: Chan mesum**

**Aku juga**

**.**

**From: Chan mesum**

**Apa kau tidak bisa kabur?**

**.**

**To: Chan mesum**

**Tidak bisa Yeol, aku baru bisa keluar kalau papa Kris sudah pulang**

**.**

**From: Chan mesum**

**Kenapa dunia begitu kejam pada kita**

Baekhyun terkikik pelan dibuatnya

**To: Chan mesum**

**Kau terlalu berlebihan Wu Chanyeol**

**.**

**From: Chan mesum**

**Ayolah Baek, sudah 2 minggu aku tidak memelukmu**

**.**

**To: Chan mesum**

**Tadi siang kau baru saja memelukku**

**.**

**From: Chan mesum**

**Mana cukup, itu masih kurang**

**Kalau kau mau pulang hubungi aku**

**.**

**To: Chan mesum**

**Untuk apa?**

**.**

**From: Chan mesum**

**Aku akan mengantarmu pulang**

**.**

**To: Chan mesum**

**Hanya mengantarku?**

**.**

**From: Chan mesum**

**Tentu saja tidak, ada urusan lain yang harus aku tuntaskan**

**.**

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas

**To: Chan mesum**

**Dasar mesum**

**.**

**From: Chan mesum**

**I love you**

**.**

Baru saja Baekhyun akan mengetikkan balasan untuk Chnayeol tapi panggilan Minseok mengurungkan niatnya tersebut.

"Baekhyunnie!" panggil Minseok.

"Ya mama" jawab Baekhyun sambil menggeser tubuhnya mendekat ke arah Minseok yang saat ini pandangannya masih terfokus pada majalah yang dibacanya.

"kenapa wajah orang ini mirip sekali denganku?" tanya Minseok sambil menunjuk wajah seorang wanita di majalah tersebut.

Baekhyun terkekeh melihatnya,"itu yang namanya Sohee mama, aku sudah bercerita tentang kemiripan mama dengannya kan?"

Minseok memngangguk pelan,"ya kau benar, kami memang mirip tapi tetap masih cantikan aku kan?"

"itu pasti mama, kalau mama tidak cantik, tidak mungkin papa Kris mau dengan mama" canda Baekhyun membuat Minseok tertawa mendengarnya dan mencubit hidung Baekhyun gemas.

"kau ini bisa saja" Baekhyun pun hanya menampilkan cengirannya.

Setelah itu Minseok terlihat masih memandangi foto Sohee di majalah itu. Dan ekspresinya seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu, entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"papa pulang!" seru suara yang tidak asing lagi bagi Minseok. Wanita itu segera saja bangkit dari duduknya dan keluar dari kamarnya membuat Baekhyun bersorak gembira karena tugasnya sudah selesai.

Terlihat Kris memasuki rumahnya dengan Suho dan Yixing yang sekarang matanya sudah tinggal 5 watt dan terlihat lelah sekali.

"kalian langsung istirahat dan tidur, oke?" perintah Kris pada kedua istrinya.

Suho dan Yixing pun mengangguk dengan mata yang setengah terpejam, sepertinya mereka benar-benar sudah mengantuk. Kris pun lalu mencium satu persatu kening kedua istrinya sebelum melangkah kekamar mereka masing-masing.

"sayang, akhirnya kau pulang juga!" seru Minseok dan langsung berhambur kepelukan suaminya.

Kris tersenyum dan membalas pelukan istrinya,"kenapa? Kau merindukanku?" tanyanya kemudian mencium kening istri keduanya.

Minseok hanya mengangguk tanpa melepas pelukannya. Kris kemudian mengajak Minseok duduk di sofa ruang tengah.

"sayang, boleh aku meminta sesuatu?" tanya Minseok.

Kris sedikit was-was mendengarnya, ia takut jika Minseok juga meminta hal-hal mustahil seperti Yixing,"ap-apa?"

"tadi aku membaca majalah gossip dan aku menemukan wajah wanita yang sangat mirip denganku, kata Baekhyun namanya Sohee anggota dari girlband Wonder Girls, aku mau bertemu dengannya sayang, bisa kan?"

Dan ternyata Tuhan belum puas menghukum papa tampan ini.

"APA? Bertemu Sohee?"

**Bersambung**

Huweee maap kan saya, karena ternyata saya gak bisa buat cerita pendek. Penyiksaan bang kris (plus chen chan baek) aja panjang bener kayak gini #bow bow bow ... gampar saya yang gak konsisten ini #plak plok

Dan untuk halaman tiga semoga bisa secepatnya saya kelarin (semoga ya semogaaaa) #doooh sureemmmm

Oh iya, mengenai sosok Xiumin disitu, tentunya beda dengan Minseok. Entah kenapa saya dengan randomnya memasukkan sosok lain dari Minseok di sini. Bayangin aja wajah imut Xiumin yang masih SMP dan wajah dewasa Minseok yang menyerupai Sohee #tuh kan absurd #dihajar masa.

Maap juga jika ceritanya gak sesuai harapan, typo kebanyakan, semakin absurd dan semaikin nista, oke itu murni kesalahan saya #bow lagi

Terima kasih banyak yg udah men-support ni cerita nista, yang nge-riview, nge-foll, n nge-fav, saya ucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih. Review kalian lucu-lucu, saya malah ngakak baca review kalian dari pada cerita ini wkwkwk #disumpel belatung

Oke bacot saya udah kebanyakan dan saatnya balas review yang gak bisa saya PM:

**Noname: **hehe iya ini udah dilanjut chingu, tapi maap ceritanya ternyata panjang... tapi makasih reviewnya #bow bareng almarhum park eunsoo

**Yuki: **haha bang emang maruk punya istri 4 gak bagi-bagi #plak... oke ini udah dilanjut, makasih reviewnya # bow bareng almarhum park eunsoo

**Baekris: **untung bang kris juga holang kaya chingu kkkk... okemakasih reviewnya # bow bareng almarhum park eunsoo

**DiraLeeXiOh: **nenek byun emang sesat ching -_- #maklumin aja ya udah tua #plak, haha iya ini udah dilanjut ching, n chanbaek bakal saya nikahkan (?) saat ending chap #apa ini... haha oke deh makasih reviewnya # bow bareng almarhum park eunsoo

**Shinlophloph: **wkwkwk chingu bisa nyembuhin mesumnya bang kris? Kkkk iya ini udah dilanjut, makasih reviewnya # bow bareng almarhum park eunsoo

**Mimikro: **haha krisho moment? #lirik atas...udah bisa disebut krisho moment belum? 0.0... hehe oke deh makasih reviewnya # bow bareng almarhum park eunsoo

**Nicha: **wadoooooh chingu satu satunya yang mau jadi istri ke enamnya bang kris wkwkwk #jempol jempol #plak... oke ini udah dilanjut chingu, makasih reviewnya # bow bareng almarhum park eunsoo

**Park KyungMi**: haha iya chingu ini udah dilanjut, makasih reviewnya # bow bareng almarhum park eunsoo

**Miyuk: **haha saya serahkan kepada kai untuk memilih bakal emaknya #plak... oke makasih reviewnya # bow bareng almarhum park eunsoo

**Srkart: **haha iya beb ini udah dilanjut, mumumu balik dah kkkkk, makasih reviewnya # bow bareng almarhum park eunsoo

**Lintang: **hehe saya masukin minseok di situ #plak #maapkan ke gajean saya #bow, oke makasih reviewnya # bow bareng almarhum park eunsoo

**Guest: **wkwkwk salahkan saya yang tega menistakan naga tampan ini #halah... oke deh makasih reviewnya # bow bareng almarhum park eunsoo

**Guest****: **sangat maruk pake bingit, gile aje 4 di embat sendiri #plak, hehe makasih reviewnya # bow bareng almarhum park eunsoo

**Krisho shipper: **masih kog chingu n kayaknya juga masih satu chap lagi hiks #bow...haha suho emang OOC bgt disini, oke ini udah dilanjut, makasih reviewnya # bow bareng almarhum park eunsoo

**Jihyun Kim: **haha krisho moment? #lirik atas.. udah bisa dibilang krisho moment belum? 0.0 ...wkwkwk sekalian sama gelas chingu biar sepasang #plak, oke ini udah dilanjut, makasih reviewnya # bow bareng almarhum park eunsoo

**Sabil****: **iya ini udah dilanjut,makasih reviewnya # bow bareng almarhum park eunsoo

**Yuup udah saya bales semua kan? **

**Akhir kata, thanks for your review: ****zoldyk****, ****AnitaLee****, ****shantyy941****, ****magnae-line****, ****hyona21****, ****jungsssi****, ****baekberry****, ****Blacknancho****, ****shinelightseeker****, ****indaah . cqupp****, ****Xiuminyeo****, ****jimae407203****, ****exindira****, ****baekggu****, ****chika love baby baekhyun****, ****PrincePink****, ****ChanLoveBaek****, ****MidnightPandaDragon1728****, ****Jongin48****, ****younlaycious88****, ****Namu Hwang****, ****SeenaPark****, ****SHY Fukuru****, ****dewilololala****, ****whoyoubabe****, ****Park YeonChan****, ****pintukamarchanbaek****, ****Fdz1492****, ****bethonk . unyuunyu****, noname, yuki, ****jibyung****, ****baekris, ****Ruiki Kaera****, ****Jessica807****, DiraLeeXiOh, shinlophloph, mimikro, nicha, Park KyungMi, c****huapExo31****, miyuk, Srkart, lintang****, ****ockta1810****, Guest, ****enchris . 727****, Guest, ****im kirin****, Krisho shipper, ****edogawa ruffy**** , ****Husna Higashikuni Chanbaek 48****, ****Jihyun Kim, Sabil**

**Sampai jumpa lagi di halaman 3 ... bye~**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Big Family**

**Halaman Ketiga**

**Author: ByunnaPark**

**Genre: Romance/Family/little bit Humor (yang gagal)**

**Rate: T+ (M**ungkin**)**

**Cast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kris, Luhan, Suho, Yixing, Minseok, Chen**

**Pair: ChanBaek, KrisHan, KrisHo, KrAy, KrisMin**

**Cameo: Sohee WG**

**Warning: OOC/GS/typo (s)/ gaje/pasaran/ nista bingit/bahasa ancur/don't like, don't read.**

**A/N: jika ada kesamaan cerita, ini murni ketidak sengajaan**

**Let's Start**

**Happy Reading**

_Author Pov._

"APA? Bertemu Sohee?" seru Kris terkejut. Minseok hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"sayang kau tau kan Sohee itu artis, jadi mana mungkin dia bisa bertemu orang sembarangan" tutur Kris dengan tidak santainya.

"tapi aku sungguh ingin bertemu dengannya dan ini juga permintaan anakmu Kris, ayolah aku mohon usahakan apapun agar aku bisa bertemu dengannya hiks aku mohon, kau masih mencintaiku kan?" mohon Minseok dan perlahan-lahan tangisnya pecah.

Kris pun mendengus prustasi karena penderitaannya belum juga berakhir. Permintaan Minseok sungguh membuatnya pusing. Ia bingung bagaimana caranya menghubungi agency yang menaungi Sohee itu, nama agency-nya saja Kris tidak tau, lagi pula pasti Sohee juga disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya mengingat Sohee adalah artis papan atas di korea.

"ayolah sayang aku mohon, hiks selama ini kan aku tidak pernah meminta yang aneh-aneh padamu hiks, jadi sekali ini saja kabulkan permintaanku hiks hiks"

Kris menghela nafasnya pasrah,"baiklah, nanti akan aku usahakan, tapi jika Sohee benar-benar tidak bisa, jangan memakasa"

Tangis Minseok berhenti saat itu juga, senyum pun terkembang di bibirnya,"sungguh? Kyaaaaa terima kasih sayangku, aku mencintaimu" seru Minseok sambil memeluk Kris kembali.

"aku juga sayang" ucap Kris sambil tersenyum lembut,"sekarang kau cepat tidur, ini sudah malam, kau tau kan tidur terlalu malam tidak baik untuk calon anak kita"

Minseok mengagguk semangat. Sebelum pergi wanita itu mencium pipi suaminya terlebih dahulu membuat Kris terkekeh dibuatnya.

Tidak lama setelah kepergian Minseok, terlihat Kris menghembuskan nafas panjang kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya. Ia mencari nama kontak Kim Yongjoon yang tidak lain adalah anak buahnya.

"_hallo, Bos, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"_ tanya Yongjoon di seberang telepon.

"cari tau tentang Sohee anggota girlband Wonder Girls dan usahakan agar istriku bisa bertemu dengannya secepatnya, untuk uangnya nanti aku transfer"

"_ahh baik Bos akan saya usahakan"_

Kemudian sambungan telepon pu terputus. Kris menghela nafasnya berkali-kali dan tangan kanannya memijat pelipisnya sendiri. Ia merasa lelah dan pusing secara bersamaan. Tapi seberat apapun Kris tidak menyesali semua yang terjadi, ia tau ini sudah menjadi konsekuensinya, berani berbuat maka berani bertanggung jawab. Dan ia yakin Tuhan pasti akan memberi hari kemerdekaan untuknya.

* * *

**From: Calon Istri**

**Aku tunggu dibawah**

Chanyeol tersenyum setelah mendapat balasan chat dari Baekhyun. Pemuda itu dengan cepat bangkit dari tidurnya dan menyambar jaketnya untuk ia pakai kemudian.

"ge boleh kami bermain game dikamarmu?" tanya sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut dan tampaklah adiknya Chen dengan temannya yang bernama Shin Samjo yang memang sudah biasa menginap dirumahnya.

"baiklah, tapi jangan membuat kamarku berantakan seperti tempo hari atau photo-photo sexy mu akan tersebar di internet" ancam Chanyeol.

Chen pun menatap sengit kakaknya,"kau jangan mengancamku ge"

Chanyeol terkekeh dan mengacak-acak rambut Chen membuat adiknya mendengus kesal,"aku tidak mengancammu Chennie Perry" godanya membuat Chen semakin kesal. Sedangkan Samjo sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya karena bocah itu satu-satu nya teman Chen yang tau penderitaannya selama ini.

"sudah, aku pergi dulu dan jaga kamarku dengan baik" pamit Chnayeol.

"kau mau kemana ge?" tanya Chen sebelum Chanyeol benar-benar pergi.

"urusan orang dewasa anak kecil tidak boleh tau"

"cih"

"...oh iya, kalian boleh tidur di kamarku karena sepertinya aku tidak akan pulang, tapi ingat pesanku tadi" setelah itu Chanyeol pun keluar dari kamarnya.

Chen yang bingung pun kemudian menoleh ke arah Samjo yang ternyata juga menoleh ke arahnya. Tidak mau ambil pusing mereka pun mengendikkan bahu secara bersamaan dan mulai bermain game.

* * *

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu sembari menuggu Chanyeol yang katanya akan mengantarnya pulang. Baekhyun tersenyum dan geleng-geleng kepala, sebegitu bodohnya kah calon suaminya itu mengingat rumahnya hanya berjarak 10 langkah kenapa harus capek-capek mengantar.

"dasar Chan mesum bodoh" gumamnya sambil menatap wallpaper ponselnya dimana ada photonya bersama Chanyeol.

Traakk

Teeng

Baekhyun seketika menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar bunyi berisik itu. Ia pun bangkit dan berjalan menuju garasi kediaman Wu karena sepertinya sumber suara ada di sana. Dan benar saja, Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya saat pintu garasi yang ada di dalam rumah terbuka.

Karena penasaran ia pun memasuki garasi tersebut untuk memeriksa suara apa tadi. Gadis itu terlonjak kaget saat mendapati wanita dengan baju tidurnya tengah berdiri di samping motor milik Chen yang jok nya terbuka dan Baekhyun melihat tutup tangki bensin motor itu ada di tangan wanita tersebut.

"mama Luhan sedang apa? Kenapa belum tidur?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mendekati wanita tersebut yang ternyata adalah Luhan.

"ahh Baekhyunnie, kau mengagetkan mama saja"

"mama ini sudah malam kenapa mama disini bukannya tidur?" tanya Baekhyun lagi karena pertanyaannya tadi belum dijawab.

"mama belum bisa tidur kalau belum menghirup ini Baek" jawab Luhan lalu menyodorkan tutup tangki bensin itu ke depan hidung Baekhyun. Bau menyengat bensin pun menyeruak di indera penciumannya.

"mama suka bau bensin?" tanya Baekhyun tak percaya.

"entahlah, sejak hamil mama jadi ingin selalu menghirup bau bensin" jelas Luhan yang masih terus menghirup bensin.

"jangan terlalu banyak menghirup mama, baunya menyengat, tentunya juga tidak baik untuk kandungan mama" nasihat Baekhyun.

"hehe iya menantuku sayang, kau ini cerewet sekali" pipi Baekhyun merona dibuatnya.

"sekarang mama tidur ya, sudah malam"

Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk lalu tangannya membelai rambut Baekhyun,"kau juga cepat pulang, nanti nenek Byun khawatir".

Baekhyun pun balas tersenyum,"iya, mama tenang saja" setelah itu Luhan pun melangkah pergi dari garasi menuju kamarnya. Baekhyun pun geleng-geleng dibuatnya.

"ada-ada saja" gumamnya.

"Baek! Kau dimana?" terdengarlah seruan dari arah ruang tamu yang Baekhyun sangat yakin itu suara Chanyeol.

"Ya sebentar" gadis itu pun berlari kembali ke arah ruang tamu dan mendapati Chanyeol berdiri di sana.

"kau dari mana?" tanya Chanyeol.

"dari garasi" jawab Baekhyun beserta cengirannya.

"untuk apa ke garasi?"

"sudah lah nanti saja aku ceritakan, sekarang ayo antar aku pulang" Baekhyun langsung mengapit lengan Chanyeol dan menyeret pemuda itu untuk mengantarnya pulang. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti kenapa Baekhyun ada di garasi.

* * *

"cucu menantu akhirnya datang juga!" pekik nenek Byun saat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memasuki rumahnya. Chanyeol pun menampilkan cengirannya pada nenek Byun, sedangkan Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dan langsung menaiki tangga meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan nenek Byun dibawah karena Baekhyun sudah tau kalau Chanyeol pasti akan ditahan dulu oleh neneknya itu.

"kemana saja kau? Kenapa sejak mama-mama mu hamil kau jarang menampakkan diri?" tanya nenek Byun.

"maaf nenek, aku banyak tugas sejak mama-mama hamil"

Nenek Byun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya prihatin,"ckckck pantas saja, Baekhyun belum hamil" celetuk nenek Byun membuat Chanyeol membulatkan matanya.

"ternyata nenek masih saja menagih cicit"

"tentu saja, nenek sudah tidak sabar menggendong anak kalian"

"tapi kami kan belum menikah nenek" jelas Chanyeol.

"hey, jaman sekarang ini sebelum menikah segala suatu nya perlu dicicil Yeol, mulai dari menyicil rumah, perabotan rumah tangga, sampai membuat anak" jelas nenek Byun membuat Chanyeol melongo mendengarnya. (oke, nenek Byun emang sesat -_-)

"haish nenek ini bisa saja, baiklah..baiklah, aku janji akan segera menikahi Baekhyun dan memberikan nenek cicit"

"benarkah?" seketika raut wajah nenek Byun cerah dibuatnya dan Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan anggukan mantap.

"baiklah nenek pegang janji mu Yeol"

Chanyeol pun mengacungkan jempolnya pada nenek Byun sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Setelah itu ia pun berpamitan dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Baekhyun di lantai atas.

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun dan tidak mendapati Baekhyun disana, mungkin Baekhyun sedang mengganti bajunya di kamar mandi. Ia kemudian merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur Baekhyun sambil sejenak memejamkan matanya untuk melepas lelah. Entah kenapa saat mendaratkan punggungnya di kasur Baekhyun rasa lelahnya perlahan menghilang seperti ada mesin yang memijitnya dari bawah.

Cklek

Terdengar pintu dibuka, seketika itu juga Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. Dan ternyata benar Baekhyun memang baru dari kamar mandi untuk mengganti bajunya. Chanyeol tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk pahanya, mengisyaratkan pada Baekhyun agar duduk di pahanya.

Baekhyun pun hanya menurut, gadis itu duduk di paha Chanyeol lalu tangannya memijit pelan pelipis Chanyeol karena Baekhyun tau selain lelah, calon suaminya itu juga pusing menjalani hari-hari beratnya semenjak ibu-ibunya hamil.

Sedangkan Chanyeol, saat ini tengah melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Baekhyun dan memejamkan mata kembali menikmati pijitan lembut calon istrinya. Dan memang hanya Baekhyun yang bisa membuat pusingnya sedikit berkurang.

"terima kasih" ucapnya sekaligus sebagai tanda untuk Baekhyun agar menghentikan pijitannya.

"sudah merasa lebih baik?"

"yah, berkatmu"

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu beralih memijit pundak Chanyeol.

"Baek memang selalu mengerti Yeol" ucap Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terkekeh.

"apa kau ditahan nenek lagi?" tanya Baekhyun, tangannya saat ini masih memijit pundak Chanyeol.

"ya, seperti biasa menagih hutang"

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun terkekeh,"sudah jangan dihiraukan, jawab saja iya, agar nenek lega"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk lalu menghirup nafas panjang.

"Baek, peluk aku!" pinta Chanyeol dan tanpa pikir dua kali Baekhyun pun memelukanya lalu tangannya dengan lembut membelai kepala Chanyeol, agar pria itu nyaman.

"kau ingat kapan terakhir kali kita tidur bersama?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terlihat mengingat-ingatnya,"kalau tidak salah saat kita kelas dua SMP, waktu itu mama Min melarang kita tidur bersama lagi saat ia mengetahui aku sudah mengalami menstruasi" jelas Baekhyun.

"apa sekarang juga masih berlaku?"

"tidak, jika kau sudah menikahiku"

Perlahan Chanyeol melepas pelukan Baekhyun padanya,"kalau begitu sekarang tutup matamu!"

Baekhyun pun mengerutkan keningnya bingung,"untuk apa?"

"sudah tutup saja, dan jangan mengintip!" titah Chnayeol dan Baekhyun pun akhirnya menurut.

Saat Baekhyun sudah memejamkan matanya, tangan kanan Chanyeol terlihat merogoh saku celananya untuk mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah. Setelah itu ia mencium bibir Baekhyun sekilas dan menyuruh Baekhyun untuk membuka matanya.

"buka matamu!"

Perlahan Baekhyun pun membuka matanya dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat sesuatu yang berkilau ada tepat di depan matanya. Berkali-kali gadis itu mengucek matanya untuk memastikan ia salah lihat atau tidak. Dan ternyata kilauan itu memang nyata. Ia pun beralih menatap Chanyeol.

"apa ini Yeol?" tanya nya dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

"kemarikan tangan kirimu!" titah Chanyeol lagi. Dengan ragu Baekhyun menyodorkan tangan kirinya pada Chanyeol dan setelah itu Chanyeol memasukkan benda berkilau tadi yang tidak lain adalah cicin permata di jari manis Baekhyun.

"dengan ini aku sudah mengikatmu Baek"

Baekhyun menatap tak percaya benda yang melingkar di jari manisnya tersebut. Sebuah cincin permata putih yang terdapat ukiran nama Chanyeol di dalamnya. Matanya pun sudah mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Yeol apa ka-"

"dan akan aku resmikan ikatan ini dihadapan Tuhan nanti saat aku menikahimu" lanjut Chanyeol.

Tangis Baekhyun pun pecah dan seketika itu juga ia berhambur kepelukan Chanyeol. Ia sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, perasaannya campur aduk sekarang.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan membelai lembut rambut Baekhyun,"kemarin aku sudah meminta izin papa dan mama Byun di depan makam mereka dan aku harap mereka mengizinkanku untuk memiliki dan menjaga putri mereka selamanya..."

"...izin dari nenek Byun juga sudah aku kantongi, seakarang tinggal jawaban dari putri keluarga Byun yang belum aku dapatkan"

Baekhyun semakin sesenggukan dibuatnya, tapi tak lama ia pun merenggangkan pelukannya dan menatap Chanyeol. Selama hampir 20 tahun hidup bersama Chanyeol, ia tidak pernah melihat Chanyeol seserius ini.

"jadi apa jawaban dari putri Byun?"

Baekhyun dengan kasar menghapus air matanya dan tanpa aba-aba ia menyambar bibir Chanyeol, melumatnya dengan lembut seperti memberi jawaban kalau ia bersedia menerima Chanyeol untuk menjadi kepala keluarganya sekaligus menjadi ayah dari anak-anaknya kelak. Chanyeol tersenyum di sela-sela ciumannya, ia juga merasa lega sudah bisa mengungkapkan keinginan terbesarnya pada gadis pujaannya ini.

Tapi tidak lama Baekhyun sejenak melepas tautannya,"hiks otakmu terlalu dungu jika kau tidak tau apa jawabanku"

Senyum Chanyeol pun bertambah lebar,"aku mencintai mu Baek, sangat sangat mencintaimu" seru Chanyeol lantang.

"aku tau Yeol, aku tau!" seru Baekhyun histeris,"jadikan aku pendampingmu, jadikan aku ibu dari anak-anakmu, jadikan aku cintamu dan jadikan aku milikmu seutuhnya, karena aku juga sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu Wu Chanyeol"

Chanyeol pun kembali melumat bibir cherry itu, bahkan sampai perang lidah yang selama ini jarang mereka lakukan pun terjadi. Chanyeol semakin menekan tengkuk Baekhyun untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sama sekali Chanyeol tidak mau berhenti, ia bahagia hari ini, rasa lelahnya pun tiba-tiba hilang. Yah, Baekhyun, wanita pujaannya selama ini menerima lamarannya. Ia juga tidak percaya jika Baekhyun selama ini juga menyimpan rasa padanya. Chanyeol memang mengakui kalau ia bodoh. Bodoh karena terlambat mengungkapkan perasaannya. Menjadi pecundang yang takut hancur jika Baekhyun menolaknya. Tapi entah dari mana keberanian itu pun akhirnya datang. Keberanian yang membuatnya menjadi satu-satunya pemilik hati seorang Byun Baekhyun.

* * *

Sementara itu diseberang kamar Baekhyun terlihatlah dua bocah laki-laki yang sedang sibuk mengintip aktivitas dua orang dewasa di seberang kamarnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Chen dan Samjo yang memang sejak tadi berada di kamar Chanyeol. Pemandangan di depannya ini bahkan lebih menarik dari game yang mereka mainkan sampai Chen mengambil teropong Chanyeol agar lebih jelas melihatnya.

"Ya! berikan teropongnya padaku, aku juga mau melihatnya" pinta Samjo karena sejak tadi teropong itu hanya dikuasai Chen.

"aish, jangan! Ini adegan orang dewasa, kau belum cukup umur untuk melihatnya"

Samjo pun menatap sengit ke arah Chen,"cih, bahkan aku lahir 5 bulan lebih dulu"

"tapi aku lebih tinggi darimu Sam"

Samjo hanya memutar bola matanya, sedangkan Chen masih sibuk melihat kakak laki-lakinya sedang bercumbu dengan kakak perempuannya.

"ckckck Chanyeol gege ternyata ganas juga" gumam Chen.

"kenapa mereka lama sekali ciumannya?" gumam Samjo. Walaupun tidak menggunakan teropong bocah itu masih cukup jelas untuk melihat adegan ciuman itu karena jarak kamarnya tidak terlalu jauh.

"yah yah ge, jangan tutup pintunya! yaaah" pekik Chen pelan saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba menggendong Baekhyun tanpa melepas ciuman mereka dan menutup pintu balkon kamar Baekhyun dengan sebelah kakinya. Chen dan Samjo pun mendengus kecewa karena tontonan mereka berakhir, mereka lalu mendudukkan diri mereka di lantai dan bersandar di pagar pembatas.

"kira-kira apa yang mereka lakukan kemudian?" tanya Samjo penasaran.

Chen pun mengangkat bahunya,"entahlah, mungkin membuatkanku keponakan"

"hmmm bisa jadi bisa jadi" gumam Samjo sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya,"...ta-tapi apa kau tidak merasakan apa-apa saat melihatnya?" tanya Samjo lagi dengan mukanya yang memerah seperti menahan sesuatu.

"apa kau merasakannya?" tanya Chen balik sambil menoleh.

Samjo mengangguk,"tiba-tiba saja aku ingin kencing " seketika itu juga bocah itu berlari masuk ke kamar mandi Chanyeol.

Chen membulatkan matanya dan ikut berlari mengejar Samjo tapi sayang pintu kamar mandi sudah ditutup.

"YA! buka pintunya Sam, aku juga ingin kencing" teriak Chen sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi Chanyeol. Tapi sayang temannya itu sepertinya tidak menghiraukan teriakan Chen dari luar.

* * *

Kris mantap ragu dan mengerutkan hidungnya melihat botol parfum yang berisi cairan berwarna kekuningan dengan bau yang sangat menyengat. Kemarin Chanyeol memberitahunya cara ampuh agar bisa mendekati Luhan dan yang ada ditangannya saat ini adalah cairan bensin yang ia masukkan ke dalam botol parfum. Kata Chanyeol, Baekhyun pernah melihat Luhan menghirup bau bensin di motor Chen dan putranya itu menyarankan agar Kris menyemprotkan bensin ke bajunya saat ingin mendekati Luhan.

Awalnya Kris ragu dan mengira kalau Chanyeol hanya mengerjainya saja. Tapi lama-lama Kris berpikir, dari sekian banyak parfum yang ia beli dari harga paling murah sampai yang paling mahal pun tidak mempan untuk Luhan. dan akhirnya ia pun mencoba saran Chanyeol.

Kris menutup hidungnya saat ia mulai menyemprotkan bensin ke pakaiannya dan bau khas bahan bakar yang sangat menyengat menyapa indera penciumannya. Kris memang sudah sangat merindukan boneka barbie nya itu, karena selama usia kandungannya hampir mencapai 7 bulan, ia sama sekali tidak bisa mendekati Luhan. Di awal kehamilan hanya Chen yang bisa mendekati Luhan, tapi lama-lama Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan istri-istrinya yang lain juga sudah bisa mendekati Luhan. Hanya Kris yang tetap tidak bisa. Istri mudanya itu selalu mengusirnya setiap Kris mencoba masuk kedalam kamarnya. Bahkan saat memeriksakan kandungan pun Luhan lebih memilih Chanyeol untuk mengantarnya.

Kris prustasi dibuatnya, ia yakin selama hidupnya tidak mempunyai masalah dengan bau badan, bahkan ia selalu wangi sepanjang hari. Pernah Kris berpikir, jangan-jangan Luhan mempunyai kelainan di indera penciumannya sehingga tidak bisa membedakan mana bau wangi dan mana bau busuk. Tapi tidak lama Kris sadar mungkin itu bawaan bayinya yang entah berwujud apa di perut istrinya itu. (mungkin motor atau bajaj #plak)

Pria itu menghirup nafas panjang sebelum mengetuk pintu kamar Luhan. Aman pertama, ia tidak di usir Luhan saat sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar.

"Kris! Kau kah itu?" dan seruan Luhan dari dalam pun terdengar. Kris sedikit menghembuskan nafas lega.

"iya sayang dan aku sudah mengganti parfumku"

Cklek

Pintu pun dibuka oleh Luhan, sejenak wanita itu menajamkan penciumannya tapi tak lama ia pun tersenyum.

"aku merindukanmu sayang!" seru Luhan yang tiba-tiba memeluk Kris, membuat pria itu membulatkan matanya kaget.

"kau menyukai parfumku yang baru?" tanya Kris tidak percaya.

Luhan pun menganggukkan kepalanya,"aku suka, aku baru sadar kalau aku menyukai bau bensin selama ini, kau tau dari mana?"

"Chanyeol yang menyarankanku untuk mengganti parfumku dengan bensin agar kau tidak mengusirku lagi" jelas Kris.

"haaa? Chanyeol? Dari mana anak itu tau?"

"katanya Baekhyun pernah melihatmu mencium tutup tangki bensin motor Chen"

Luhan pun terkikik geli mendengarnya,"maaf, aku menjadi aneh saat hamil, aku juga tidak tau kenapa tiba-tiba aku menyukai bau bensin"

"sudah tidak apa-apa, yang penting sekarang aku sudah menemukan solusinya, sekarang boleh aku menemani mu tidur malam ini?"

"dengan senang hati suamiku" ucap Luhan dengan senyum manisnya. Kris pun balas tersenyum, ia lega istri mudanya itu sudah bisa di atasi, walaupun ia harus membiasakan diri mencium bau menyengat itu setiap hari dan berharap Luhan tidak menyalakan api saat bersamanya atau Kris akan menjadi naga panggang nantinya...tidak, terima kasih.

* * *

"sayang, ayo cepat!" seru Minseok sambil menarik tangan Kris agar bisa berjalan dengan cepat. Wanita itu sudah terlamapu semangat saat Kris memberitahunya bahwa ia bisa bertemu dengan Sohee.

"iya sayang, pelan-pelan nanti kau kesandung" Kris geleng-geleng dibuatnya. Sebesar itu kah keinginan istri keduanya itu untuk bertemu Sohee? Awalnya Kris sempat prustasi karena Yongjoon berkali-kali sempat gagal meyakinkan manajer Sohee agar mempertemukan artis nya itu dengan istri bosnya, karena jadwal Sohee memang sangat padat. Minseok pun harus menunggu 2 bulan lebih sampai keinginannya ini akhirnya terwujud.

Kris juga memaksakan perintahnya pada Yongjoon, bagaimanapun caranya ia harus berhasil membujuk manajer Sohee agar mepertemukan wanita itu dengan istrinya.

Dan akhirnya setelah penantian panjang, disinilah mereka saat ini, di studio sebuah acara talk show yang dibintangi Sohee. Kris dan keluarganya di persilakan menunggu di sebuah ruangan dimana terdapat meja persegi panjang dan dikelelingi oleh 8 kursi, sepertinya ruangan itu biasa digunakan untuk meeting. Kata Yongjoon, Minseok hanya di beri waktu 5 menit untuk meet and greet dengan Sohee karena setelah ini Sohee ada jadwal lagi di lain tempat. Minseok pun tidak mempermasalahkannya karena memang tujuannya adalah hanya ingin melihat wajah Sohee secara langsung.

Kris dan Minseok tidak datang seorang diri, ketiga istri Kris yang lain pun juga ikut bahkan Chen, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak ingin ikut karena ia merasa sedikit tidak enak badan, tapi Minseok terus memaksa Baekhyun untuk ikut menemaninya dan mau tidak mau akhirnya Baekhyun ikut dan otomatis Chanyeol juga ikut. Kalau Chen, ia memang memaksa ikut karena ingin berfoto dengan Sohee agar bisa ia pamerkan pada teman-temannya nanti .

"sayang, duduklah dulu!" tegur Kris karena sedari tadi Minseok tidak bisa diam menunggu kedatangan Sohee. Wanita itu terus saja mondar-mandir sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

"kenapa dia lama sekali"

"acara nya memang belum selesai sayang, sabar saja nanti Sohee pasti kesini".

Wanita itu akhirnya menghela nafas panjang dan mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kris.

"sabar ya, setelah ini kita langsung pulang" ucap Chanyeol sambil membelai kepala Baekhyun yang saat ini tengah menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol. Gadis itu merasa sangat pusing. Kalau saja Baekhyun tega melihat rengekan Minseok, mungkin saat ini ia sudah tidur dirumah dengan nyaman.

Gadis itu pun lalu mengangguk dan beralih melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Chanyeol.

"malam ini temani aku tidur" pinta Baekhyun.

"tanpa kau suruh pun aku akan menemanimu sayang" Baekhyun tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia lega, paling tidak ada Chanyeol di sampingnya saat tidur sudah cukup membuat pusing Baekhyun berkurang.

Sementara itu Yixing yang duduk di depan Kris dan Minseok, terlihat gelisah. Sesekali ia meringis dan mngusap-usap perutnya. Ia merasakan bayi nya menendang jauh lebih kencang dari bisanya.

"Xing kau kenapa?" tanya Luhan yang saat ini duduk di samping Yixing, membuat Suho yang duduk disamping Luhan juga menoleh ke arah Yixing.

"entahlah jie, sepertinya ada yang tidak beres dengan perutku"

"haaaa? Apa jangan-jangan kau mau melahirkan?" tanya Suho kaget.

"APA? MELAHIRKAN?" Kris yang mendengar pun langsung tersentak kaget, begitu juga dengan Chen, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"sepertinya tidak ge, kerena dokter memperkirakan aku melahirnya 2 minggu lagi" jelas Yixing.

"kau yakin sayang?" tanya Kris khawatir.

"iya, gege tenang saja, sakitnya juga sudah hilang" terlihat Yixing memaksakan senyumnya karena tidak mau membuat suaminya itu khawatir dan sebenarnya perutnya saat ini masih sakit. Tapi sebisa mungkin akan ia tahan sampai Minseok bertemu dengan Sohee karena ia tidak mau merusak acara istri kedua suaminya itu mengingat Minseok yang rela dengan sabar menunggu selama berbulan-bulan untuk ini.

"kalau nanti masih sakit, kita langsung kerumah sakit setelah ini"

Yixing pun hanya mengangguk dan mungkin memang setelah ini ia harus kerumah sakit.

Tidak lama kemudian pintu pun akhirnya dibuka dan menampakkan wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang dengan mata yang hampir mirip dengan istri kedua kris, serta pipinya yang agak berisi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan duplikat Minseok, Sohee. Sohee tersenyum dan memasuki ruangan itu dengan manajernya.

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu pun langsung berdiri saat Sohee datang. Dan terlihatlah Minseok yang menatap Sohee dengan tatapan tak percaya dengan mulut terbuka. Apa lagi Chen yang terlihat takjub melihat sosok asli Sohee yang jauh lebih cantik jika bertemu secara langsung.

Sohee pun lalu menjabat tangan Kris dan satu-persatu keluarganya, tak terkecuali Minseok yang terlihat masih bengong.

"maaf menunggu lama"

"ahh, tidak apa-apa nona Ahn, kami yang harusnya minta maaf karena mengganggu kegiatan anda" ujar Kris.

"waktumu hanya 5 menit Sohee" ingat manajer Sohee. Wanita itu pun hanya mengangguk.

"tidak apa-apa tuan Wu... jadi apa yang bisa saya bantu?"

"eumm sebenarnya istri saya ini yang ingin bertemu dengan anda karena katanya wajah anda sangat mirip dengannya" jelas Kris sambil sedikit menarik Minseok agar mendekat ke arah Sohee.

"aaaahh benarkah?" seru Sohee tak percaya.

"calon menantuku yang bilang begitu, benarkan Baekhyunnie?" tanya Minseok sambil menengok ke arah Baekhyun.

"ah, benar Sohee-ssi, kalian memang sangat mirip" jawab Baekhyun.

Sohee pun kemudian mengamati wajah Minseok dan tersenyum kemudian,"yah kelihatannya kita memang mirip nyonya"

"maukah kau membelai perutku?" pinta Minseok.

"oh, temtu saja nyonya" Sohee pun kemudian membelai perut Minseok dan memberikan doa untuk calon bayi keluarga Wu itu. Setelah itu Sohee berfoto bersama seluruh anggota keluarga Wu dan bersama Chen hanya berdua. Bocah itu memaksa untuk berfoto bersama Sohee seorang diri dan untung saja Sohee tidak keberatan.

"waktunya sudah habis Sohee" ingat mananjer Sohee lagi yang menadakan waktunya meet and greet sudah habis.

"iya sebentar" seru Sohee kepada manajernya untuk memberinya waktu berpamitan terlebih dahulu.

"senang bisa bertemu dengan keluarga anda tuan Wu"

"kami juga sangat berterima kasih karena anda mau meluangkan waktu untuk bertemu kami" Kris pun membungkuk ke arah Sohee.

Sohee pun tersenyum dan ikut membungkuk,"semoga istri-ostri anda melahirkan dengan selamat dan bayi nya sehat-sehat"

"terima kasih doanya nona Ahn dan semoga karir anda juga semakin sukses" ucap Kris.

"terima kasih, kalau begitu saya permisi" pamit Sohee kepada seluruh keluarga Wu dan setelah itu sosok Sohee menghilang seiring dengan menutupnya pintu ruangan tersebut.

Kris menghembuskan nafasnya lega, karena akhirnya keinginan Minseok untuk bertemu dengan Sohee bisa terwujud.

"bagaimana? Kau sudah puas?" tanya Kris pada Minseok.

"ya, terima kasih sayang kau telah mengusahakan semua untukku, aku mencitaimu" ucap Minseok dengan raut wajah bahagia sambil memeluk Kris.

Kris tersenyum sambil membalas pelukan istrinya,"aku juga mencintaimu dan anak kita"

Sedangkan tidak jauh dari Kris dan Minseok, Yixing terlihat semakin meringis kesakitan sambil sesekali mengahirup nafas panjang. Rasa sakitnya kali ini sudah tidak tertahan. Suho dan Luhan yang mengetahui pun terlihat kebingungan.

"Xing kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Suho sambil tangannya mengipasi wajah Yixing yang berkeringat. Yixing tidak menjawabnya, tangannya meremas dengan kuat genggaman tangan Luhan.

Tapi tidak lama kemudian teriakan Yixing menggema di seluruh ruangan tersebut, membuat semua orang terlonjak kaget., apa lagi Kris.

"AAARRGGHH GEGE! AKU INGIN MELAHIRKAN!"

* * *

**Kelahiran Pertama**

Mobil hitam milik Kris berhenti tepat di depan rumahnya. Yongjoon yang saat itu menjadi supir tengah membuka pintu Jok belakang dan terlihatlah Kris keluar dari mobil besama bayi di gendogannya, lalu di ikuti Yixing yang dibantu Baekhyun untuk turun dengan hati-hati dan terakhir Chanyeol yang keluar dari mobil sambil membawa banyak sekali barang-barang Yixing selama di rumah sakit.

Saat Yixing dan Kris memasuki rumahnya, mereka sudah disambut oleh ketiga istri Kris yang lain dan Chen yang terlihat sangat senang sekali adik barunya sudah pulang. Bocah itu langsung saja berlari ke arah Kris untuk melihat adiknya.

"bagaimana keadaanmu Xing?" tanya Minseok.

Yixing pun tersenyum,"jauh lebih baik jie, lega sekali aku sudah melahirkan" raut bahagia tergambar jelas di wajah istri ke empat Kris itu.

"aku jadi ingin cepat-cepat melahirkan" celetuk Suho.

"mungkin memang kau yang berikutnya, usia kandunganmu kan hanya terpaut 2 minggu dengan Yixing" ujar Minseok pada Suho. Usia kehamilan Suho memang hampir mendekati usia kehamilan Yixing, sedangkan Minseok dan Luhan terpaut satu bulan dari Yixing dan Suho.

"Lu, kau kenapa?" tanya Minseok yang melihat raut pucat Luhan.

"aku takut melahirkan jie" jawab Luhan. wanita itu seketika takut saat melihat Yixing kesulitan berjalan dan pasti rasanya sangat sakit.

"tapi mau tidak mau kau juga harus melahirkan Lu, kau tenang saja, tidak akan menyeramkan seperti bayanganmu, percayalah padaku karena aku sudah pernah mengalaminya" tenang Minseok pada istri kelima suaminya. Luhan pun akhirnya mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis, walau ketakutan itu masih ada.

"oh iya, sayang kami sudah mempersiapkan kamar untuk si kecil, sebaiknya kita langsung ke atas saja" seru Suho pada Kris yang saat ini dikerumuni oleh Chen, Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Yongjoon.

"ah, baiklah terima kasih sayang!...ayo jagoan kita kekamarmu!"

"biar aku yang menggendong papa" pinta Chen dengan nada merengek.

"jangan nanti bisa-bisa kau menjatuhkan adikmu" larang Kris membuat Chen mengeructkan bibirnya. Bocah itu semakin kesal saat Chanyeol menjulurkan lidah padanya.

Setelah sampai di lantai atas Kris langsung membawa putranya itu masuk ke dalam ruangan bernuansa biru laut yang terdapat banyak gambar kartun didindingnya. Pria itu tersenyum dengan kejutan yang dibuat istri-istrinya untuk menyambut kelahiran anak Yixing.

Tapi tentu saja yang mengecat dan melukis semua itu bukanlah istri-istrinya, melainkan Chanyeol, Chen dan Yongjoon yang dengan sabarnya mengerjakan apa yang di perintahkan ketiga istri Kris.

Di kamar tersebut terdapat 4 box bayi berwarna biru, cokelat, merah dan pink keunguan yang rencananya akan ditempati oleh calon-calon anaknya yang belum lahir.

Dan pilihan Kris jatuh pada box bayi warna merah. Bayinya menggeliat tidak nyaman saat Kris membaringkannya di box tersebut.

"tidur yang nyenyak ya sayang, papa menyayangimu" ucap Kris lalu mencium kening anaknya,"Chen, tolong ambilkan papan nama di meja kamar papa!" titah Kris yang langsung di angguki oleh Chen.

Kamar bayi itu terlihat penuh karena seluruh angota keluarga Wu memasuki nya ditambah lagi tiba-tiba nenek Byun dan Jinnie asistennya datang. Wanita tua itu senang sekali saat melihat bayi Yixing yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Yeol, kapan kau memberi nenek cicit?" seru nenek Byun pada Chanyeol. Seketika itu juga Baekhyun dan Chanyeol membulatkan mata mereka.

"nenek!" seru Baekhyun kesal pada neneknya. Pipinya merona dibuatnya, ia malu seklaigus kesal karena neneknya selalu menagih cicit padanya dan Chanyeol, apa lagi di depan seluruh keluarga Chanyeol seperti saat ini..

Chanyeol pun mengusap lengan Baekhyun,"nenek sabar ya, sebentar lagi pasti nenek akan mendapatkan cicit"

"nikahi Baekhyun dulu Yeol" sahut Minseok. Kris hanya geleng-geleng melihatnya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menjawab dengan cengirannya.

"ini papan namanya pa" Chen menyerahkan papan persegi panjang berwarna putih pada ayahnya.

"terima kasih Chen" Kris pun mengambil papan nama itu lalu memasanganya di box bayi putranya. Semua tersenyum puas melihatnya, akhirnya satu box bayi telah terisi.

**Box bayi merah bernama: Wu Dyo**

* * *

**Kelahiran Kedua**

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan jam 1 dini hari. Sejak dua jam yang lalu wanita berwajah malaikat itu tidak bisa tidur. Terlihat ia sesekali mengerang kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya. Tapi ia enggan membangunkan sang suami yang saat ini tidur disampingnya. Ia pikir sakitnya akan perlahan menghilang seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Tapi ternyata ia salah , rasa sakit itu tak juga menghilang malah semakin parah dan akhirnya ia pun menyerah. Tangannya tergerak untuk menggoyang-goyangkan lengan suaminya agar terbangun.

Tidur Kris pun terusik dibuatnya,"kenapa angel?" tanya Kris dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

"aaarrgghhh gege bangun!" erang Suho sambil menjambak rambut Kris dan seketika itu juga kesadaran Kris terkumpul 100%. Ia lalu menegakkan tubuhnya melihat Suho meringis kesakitan.

"sayang kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kris panik sambil mengusap keringat di kening Suho.

"sakitt ge...sepertinya anak mu mau lahir aaaarrrgghhh"

Kris semakin panik dibuatnya. Secepat kilat ia berlari keluar dari kamarnya untuk membangunkan Chanyeol agar menyiapkan mobil untuk membawa Suho kerumah sakit. Setelah itu ia pun menggendong Suho yang terus saja mengerang kesakitan.

Setelah mobil siap, Kris langsung membawa Suho masuk ke dalam mobil dan akhirnya mobil pun berjalan dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Beruntung saat ini jalanan kota Seoul sangat lengang.

Chanyeol terlihat gelisah di tempatnya duduk. Saat ini ia duduk di kursi tunggu rumah sakit sedangkan Kris ada di dalam menemani Suho. Tapi tidak lama kemudian ponselnya berbunyi dan secepat kilat ia mengangkatnya.

"halloo!"

"_sayang bagaimana mama Suho, apa sudah melahirkan?"_ tanya Baekhyun di seberang telepon.

"kelihatannya belum, aku belum mendengar tangisan bayi"

Dan helaan nafas pun terdengar_,"kalau adikmu sudah lahir hubungi aku lagi, oke"_

"pasti sayangku, tapi tunggu dari mana kau tau?"

"_Chen yang memberitau ku"_

"ya sudah kalau begitu kembalilah tidur, jangan begadang kau harus banyak-banyak istirahat, akhir-akhir ini daya tahan tubuhmu menurun, aku tidak mau calon istriku sakit, mengerti?" celoteh Chnayeol panjang lebar.

Baekhyun pun terkekeh mendengarnya,_"iya iya, ck kau ini cerewet sekali"_

"aku cerewet juga untuk kebaikanmu Baek"

"_iya aku tau, ya sudah kalau begitu, besok pagi hubungi aku lagi, i love you"_

"i love you more"

Sambungan telepon pun terputus dan tidak lama kemudian pintu ruang bersalin terbuka menampakkna ayahnya dan seorang dokter wanita.

"saya permisi tuan Wu" pamit Dokter itu sambil membungkuk.

"terima kasih dokter" ucap Kris, ia pun balas membungkuk.

Dokter itu mengangguk dan tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang bersalin. Langsung saja Chanyeol menghampiri ayahnya.

"bagaimana pa? Apa adikku sehat? Bagaimana keadaan mama Suho?" tanya Chanyeol.

"syukurlah mama dan adikmu sehat Yeol dan kau lagi-lagi mendapat adik laki-laki" seketika raut bahagia tergambar jelas di wajah anak sulung Kris itu. Ia senang Tuhan memberinya adik laki-laki lagi karena otomatis jagoan keluarga Wu semakin banyak dan tentunya mereka bisa menjaga mama-mamanya dengan baik sekaligus meneruskan perusahaan. Perusahaan Kris bergerak dibidang konstruksi dan sudah memiliki cabang sampai ke luar negeri, jadi tidak mungkin hanya Chanyeol dan Chen yang mengurusnya nanti saat Kris benar-benar pensiun. Sekarang pun Chanyeol mulai belajar mengurus perusahaan, apalagi saat libur kuliah ia rajin sekali membantu Kris di kantor sekaligus mempelajari apa saja tugas presiden direktur itu.

"kapan mama Suho dan adikku bisa pulang?" tanya Chanyeol.

"mungkin lusa, oh iya hubungi semua orang dirumah kalau mama Suho sudah melahirkan dengan selamat dan beri tahu Chen untuk menyiapkan papan nama lagi" pesan Kris sambil ingin beranjak pergi.

"papa mau kemana?"

"papa mau mengurus administrasi dulu" Chanyeol pun mengangguk dan segera mengeluarkan poselnya kembali untuk menghubungi orang rumah.

.

"selamat datang jagoan baru!" sambut ketiga istri Kris saat Suho dan anaknya datang. Suho pun terlihat senang karena banyak sekali yang menunggunya pulang.

Tanpa berlama-lama Kris langsung saja membawa putranya ke kamar bayi yang telah dihuni Dyo lebih dulu.

"Suho, bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

"sakitnya hanya sebentar jie dan kau akan merasakan sakit itu hilang saat melihat anakmu lahir dengan selamat"

"tapi kenapa kau terlihat kesakitan begitu saat berjalan?"

"itu karena jahitanku belum kering, nanti juga cepat sembuh"

Luhan seperti kurang yakin dengan yang Suho katakan,"aku ingin operasi saja nanti" celetuk Luhan.

"hey kau pikir operasai itu tidak sakit, memang saat di operasi kau tidak akan merasakan sakitnya tapi ketika bius mu hilang, kau akan merasakan sakit selama berbulan-bulan, kalau persalinan normal kau hanya merasakan sakit kurang lebih seminggu" jelas Minseok.

"contohnya aku, 2 minggu pasca melahirkan aku sudah bisa beraktivitas normal kan? Jiejie tidak usah takut semuanya akan baik-baik saja" lanjut Yixing. Luhan terlihat berpikir, wanita itu memang merasa belum siap untuk melahirkan. Tapi mau sampai kapan ia menyimpan bayi itu di dalam kandungannya. Baiklah, Luhan harus mempersiakan diri mulai sekarang.

"Angel, kau pilih box warna apa?" tanya Kris saat mereka sampai di kamar bayi.

"aku rasa warna biru cocok untuk anakku"

Kris pun tersenyum, lalu meletakkan putranya di box warna biru,"selamat datang jagoan baru, papa menyayangimu"

**Box bayi biru bernama: Wu Tao**

* * *

**Kelahiran Ketiga**

"AAAARRRGGHH AIR KETUBANKU PECAH!" teriak Minseok di dalam Mobil. Saat ini mereka memang sedang menuju rumah sakit karena Minseok merasakan sakit luar biasa di perutnya.

"sabar ya sayang sebentar lagi sampai" tenang Kris sambil menenangkan istrinya.

"sabar bagaimana... air ketubanku pecah Kris bisa-bisa anakku kurang cairan di dalam aaaarrrgghhhh" bentak Minseok sambil terus menjambak rambut suaminya.

"iya iya, sabar sebentar lagi, Chanyeol! Bisa cepat sedikit!"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk kaku dengan keringat dingin yang membasahi kulitnya.

Dan tidak lama mereka pun sampai, langsung saja Minseok dibawa keruang bersalin bersama Kris dan lagi-lagi Chanyeol menunggu seorang diri di ruang tunggu. Tidak lama kemudian tiba-tiba ia dikagetkan dengan suara cempreng adiknya.

"gege! Mama bagaimana?" tanya Chen panik sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Ya! kenapa kau kesini? Pulang dulu ganti bajumu!" titah Chanyeol pada adiknya yang saat ini masih memakai seragamnya karena memang setelah pulang sekolah ia langsung menuju rumah sakit yang kebetulan letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolahnya.

Chen pun menggeleng,"tidak mau, sebelum adikku lahir aku tidak akan pulang... huweeeeee mama" bocah itu pun tiba-tiba menangis karena membayangkan mamanya yang kesakitan seperti Suho dan Yixing. Sungguh Chen tidak tega, beruntung ia tidak melihatnya tadi.

Chanyeol geleng-geleng melihatnya,"haish terserahmu saja"

"papa! Adikku laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya Chen saat Kris sudah keluar dari ruang bersalin.

"adikmu laki-laki dan dia sangat lucu" Chen terlihat senang mendengarnya.

"yes, kalau mama Luhan melahirkan bayi laki-laki juga, kita buat boyband saja ya ge?" usul Chen pada Chanyeol.

Pletaaakk

Dengan senang hati Chanyeol menjitak kepala adiknya,"boyband kepalamu"

Chen hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal sambil mengusap kepalanya karena usulnya ditolak.

.

"sekarang hanya tinggal aku yang belum melahirkan" ucap Luhan dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya saat melihat kepulangan Minseok dan bayinya.

"sabar jie mungkin sebentar lagi" tenang Yixing yang saat ini sedang menyusui Dyo.

"apa kau masih takut jie?" tanya Suho sambil berusaha menidurkan Tao digendongannya.

"entahlah kadang aku masih merasa takut, tapi akhir-akhir ini rasa takutku perlahan menghilang"

"sudah jangan dipikirkan terus, nanti kau bisa stres dan itu tidak baik untuk janinmu, sekarang lebih baik ikut aku mengantar putraku di kamar barunya" ajak Minseok yang kemudian diangguki oleh ketiga istri Kris.

"maaf jie, bolehkah aku memilih box warna pink keunguan itu? Aku menyukainya jadi jiejie pilih yang cokelat saja ya?" pinta Luhan.

Minseok terkekeh melihat puppy eyes Luhan,"tentu saja, lagi pula anakku laki-laki Lu, warna pink tidak cocok untuknya"

Luhan pun tersenyum senang dibuatnya.

"apa kau yakin anakmu perempuan jie?" tanya Yixing.

"yah, aku ingin sekali anakku perempuan Xing agar bisa aku dandani seperti barbie kyaaaa pasti lucu sekali, dan lagi pula aku sering memimpikan bayi perempuan"

Suho dan Yixing sweatdrop mendengarnya,_'anakmu manusia Luhan, bukan boneka'_

"baiklah sudah diputuskan box warna cokelat untuk jagoan baru kita" seru Kris lalu meletakkan putranya di box itu.

"baik-baik dengan kakak-kakamu disini ya, i love you my son"

**Box bayi cokelat bernama: Wu Kai**

* * *

**Kelahiran Keempat**

Kris berlari kencang di koridor rumah sakit. Ia terpaksa membatalkan rapatnya setelah menerima telepon dari putra sulungnya kalau istri kelimanya melahirkan. Ia juga merasa bersalah kali ini tidak bisa menemani istrinya melahirkan karena memang ia masih di kantor saat Luhan dilarikan ke rumah sakit.

Dari kejauhan Kris menangkap sosok Suho, Chen, dan Chanyeol yang menunggu di depan ruang ... tunggu, itu bukan ruang bersalin tapi itu ruang operasi. Jadi mungkinkah Luhan melahirkan memalui operasi caesar? Kris pun terlihat tambah panik.

"Suho, bagaimana Luhan?"

"gege!" seru Suho dan langsung berhambur kepelukan Kris,"hiks tadi Luhan jiejie sempat pingsan dan dokter mengatakan kalau kondisi Luhan jiejie lemah lalu dokter memutuskan untuk melakukan operasi" jelas Suho

Kris pun semakin khawatir dibuatnya, ia tau istri kelimanya itu tidak tahan sakit ditambah lagi selama hamil Luhan lebih sering di dalam kamar dan jarang jalan-jalan. Yang lebih mengkhawatirkan adalah kebiasaan Luhan yang sering menghirup bau bensin, Kris takut jika itu berpengaruh dengan bayinya.

'_semoga anakku baik-baik saja'_

Setelah lama menunggu, akhirnya pintu ruang operasi pun terbuka. Dengan cepat Kris menghampiri sang dokter.

"dokter bagaimana istri dan anak saya?"

"syukurlah operasinya berjalan dengan lancar, anak anda perempuan lahir dengan sehat begitu juga dengan istri anda" jelas sang dokter.

Kris pun menghela nafas lega begitu juga dengan Suho, Chen, dan Chanyeol.

"kalau begitu saya permisi tuan" pamit sang dokter.

"aah, terima kasih dok" Kris pun membungkuk sebelum dokter itu benar-benar pergi.

"kyaaaa akhirnya kita punya princess sayang" seru Suho girang sambil kembali memeluk suaminya. Kris pun tak kalah bahagianya karena akhirnya keluarganya lengkap sudah. Berkali-kali ia mengucapkan syukur pada Tuhan karena istri-istrinya melahirkan dengan selamat dan anak-anaknya lahir dengan sehat.

"aku rasa boyband dengan 3 member saja tidak terlalu buruk ge" celetuk Chen dan lagi-lagi mengenai usulnya membentuk boyband. Chanyeol hanya menatap malas adiknya lalu...

Pletaaakk

.

"aku curiga jangan-jangan kau selama ini berdoa agar melahirkan caesar" terka Minseok pada istri kelima suaminya. Luhan yang saat ini duduk di kursi roda pun masih terlihat meringis kesakitan.

"tidak jie, setelah mendengar penjelasanmu aku jadi ingin melahirkan secara normal, tapi ternyata Tuhan berkata lain"

"mungkin Tuhan mengabulkan permintaanmu yang pertama" sahut Yixing.

"dan juga mengabulkan permintaanmu melahirkan bayi perempuan, kyaaaa anakmu cantik sekali jie" lanjut Suho kegirangan mendapat bayi perempuan.

"yeah,mungkin" jawab singkat Luhan. Benar kata Minseok setelah operasi Luhan merasakan sakit luar biasa, sampai ia tidak kuat untuk berjalan dan untuk sementara Luhan akan menggunakan kursi roda itu sampai sakitnya berkurang.

"sayang aku akan membawa princess ke kamar barunya, kau disini saja jangan ikut ke atas" pesan Kris pada Luhan. Tapi sayang Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"tidak, aku harus ikut"

"lalu bagaimana mama menaiki tangga ini?" tanya Baekhyun yang bertugas mendorong kursi roda Luhan.

"sepertinya mama sudah kuat untuk berjalan"

Kris pun menghela nafas, percumah melarang Luhan karena tidak akan mempan,"kalau begitu Chen, Chanyeol bantu mama Luhan menaiki tangga" titah Kris dan diangguki oleh kedua putranya.

Chen dan Chanyeol pun dengan hati-hati menuntun Luhan berjalan menaiki tangga dan terlihat Luhan yang meringis kesakitan. Butuh waktu 10 menit untuk Luhan menaiki tangga itu. Dan akhirnya perjuangan berat Luhan pun berakhir. Cepat-cepat Yixing mendorong kursi roda mendekat ke arah Luhan agar wanita itu kembali duduk.

"aku kuat kan?" ujar Luhan bangga.

Kris geleng-geleng dibuatnya,"setelah ini jangan terlalu banyak bergerak, jahitanmu masih belum kering, mengerti?"

"kau tenang saja sayang" jawab Luhan.

Kris lalu membawa putrinya memasuki kamar barunya dimana sudah ditempati lebih dulu oleh Dyo, Tao, dan Kai yang saat ini tertidur pulas di box nya masing-masing.

"dan box pink ini memang untukmu princess, selamat datang magnae, kami menyayangimu"

**Box bayi pink keunguan bernama: Wu Sehun**

* * *

Setelah semua anaknya lahir suasana kediaman keluarga Wu pun ramai dengan tangisan bayi. Bahkan Kris sering terbangun saat tengah malam karena salah satu bayinya menangis dan itu menyebabkan 3 bayi yang lain juga ikut menangis. Mau tidak mau Kris pun membangunkan istri-istrinya agar menyusui anak-anaknya.

Chen sampai sering tidur dilantai bawah karena tidak tahan dengan tangisan adik-adiknya saat malam karena itu mengganggu tidurnya apalagi besok ia harus sekolah, Chen tidak mau terlambat gara-gara itu.

Hari minggu ini Kris ingin menikmatinya dengan keluarga besarnya. Apa lagi ada bayi-bayi mungil yang sangat lucu membuatnya semakin betah dirumah. Pria itu menuruni tangga menuju ruang tengah dimana bayi-bayinya berkumpul bersama dengan ibu-ibu mereka. Terlihat Minseok sedang serius menonton acara televisi, Yixing yang asik memakan camilanmya sambil menonton tv, Suho yang sibuk berkutat dengan gadget-nya dan Luhan yang sibuk bercermin. Sedangkan para bayi terbaring manis di stroller masing-masing.

"ayo Tao lihat gege...Dyo jangan melotot terus, biasa saja oke?... Kai, jangan bergerak terus nanti hasilnya tidak bagus...dan Sehunnie cantik, buka matamu sayang jangan tidur terus...iash baikla keep smile"

Ckreek

Satu jepretan pun didapat Chen dari kamera polaroidnya. Dan hasil jepretan photo ke empat bayi pun keluar. Chen tertawa saat melihat hasil photo adik-adiknya karena pose mereka sangat lucu. Ia kemudian menyerahkan hasil photo tersebut pada Kris yang mendudukkan dirinya di samping Minseok. Kris pun juga tertawa melihatnya.

"photo lagi yang banyak Chen!" titah Kris.

"siap pa!" Chen memberi hormat lalu melanjutkan aktivitasnya kembali.

"pa ma kami ingin bicara" tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang yang menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Kris pun menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berdiri di depannya. Dan semua pandangan pun terfokus pada dua sejoli itu.

"ada apa?" tanya Kris dan Chanyeol menghirup nafas panjang sebelum menjawab.

"lusa kami akan menikah"

"uhuk" seketika itu juga Yixing tersedak dan buru-buru Minseok memberinya minum.

Kris juga tidak kalah kagetnya mendengar pernyataan putra sulungnya itu.

"haaaa? Kenapa mendadak sekali? Apa Baekhyun sudah kau hamili?" tuduh Kris.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membulatkan matanya,"tidak pa, Baekhyun belum hamil, kami hanya ingin menikah secepatnya" sangkal Chanyeol karena setaunya Baekhyun memang belum hamil meskipun mereka sudah 'melakukannya' beberapa kali.

"memangnya kalian sudah mempersiakannya?" tanya Kris lagi.

"tentu saja, semua sudah kami siapkan, tinggal persetujuan dari papa dan mama saja"

"aku setuju!" seru Minseok dan berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun lalu memeluk calon menantunya itu,"selamat datang di keluarga Wu sayang"

Baekhyun pun tersenyum bahagia sambil membalas pelukan Minseok,"terima kasih mama"

"kami juga!" seru Luhan, Suho, dan Yixing kemudian.

"dan tentunya kami juga ge" sahut Chen sambil mewakili adik-adiknya yang belum bisa bicara.

"jadi?" tanya Chanyeol pada ayahnya dan berharap ayahnya itu juga menyetujuinya menikah muda.

"9 banding 1, apakah papa punya alasan untuk tidak menyetujuinya?" jawab Kris membuat raut Chanyeol berubah cerah seketika dan langsung memeluk ayahnya.

"terima kasih pa"

"asal kau berjanji menjaga Baekhyun dengan baik, pernikahan itu bukan main-main Yeol, sekarang Baekhyun sepenuhnya tanggung jawabmu"

"aku janji akan menjaga Baekhyun dengan baik, terima kasih" ucap Chanyeol sekali lagi. ia sudah terlampau bahagia menadapat izin dari ayahnya. Begitu juga dengan seluruh anggota keluarga Wu, apalagi istri-istri Kris yang sangat senang sekali akan mendapat menantu.

'_Soo, lihatlah! Sebentar lagi anak kita menikah'_

* * *

Dan disinilah mereka berdiri, di depan altar mengucap janji sehidup semati dihadapan Tuhan. Awalnya Chanyeol sangat gugup dan harus bolak-balik ke kamar mandi akibat perutnya terus bergejolak karena efek kegugupannya. Sedangkan Baekhyun di malam H-1 malah terserang demam membuat Chanyeol panik dibuatnya.

Tapi syukurlah hari ini upacara pernikan berjalan dengan lancar dan ChanBaek sudah resmi menyandang status suami istri.

Kris masih tidak percaya kalau putra sulungnya saat ini sudah berstatus sebagai suami. Rasanya baru kemarin ia menggendong Chanyeol, menyuapinya, mengajarinya berjalan, dan mengantarkannya ke sekolah. Waktu memang cepat berlalu.

Minseok sampai menangis terharu melihat putra yang diasuhnya sejak kecil sekarang sudah menikah begitu juga dengan nenek Byun yang duduk di sebelah Minseok.

"sayang lihat Baek jiejie, cantik kan, nanti kalau Sehunnie menikah akan mama buatkan gaun seperti barbie kyaaaaa pasti Sehunnie cantik sekali" Luhan memeluk gemas putrinya yang sangat imut dengan dress warna putih serta memakai bandana pita putih yang semakin membuat Sehun seperti putri salju.

Sedangkan Tao dan Dyo malah terlihat tidur dengan damai di pangkuan ibunya masing masing.

"huwaaaaaaa" tapi tangisan Kai menggema saat Chen menggendongnya.

"ssssttt, Kai jangan menagis, ikut gege saja ya, kita jalan-jalan" Chen pun akhirnya mengajak Kai jalan-jalan keluar dari gedung untuk mencari udara segar karena kelihatannya Kai sangat kepanasan.

Brukk

Tubuh Chen sedikit oleng saat ada orang yang menabraknya. Untung ia tidak jatuh.

"ahh maafkan saya, saya buru-buru" ucap seorang gadis sambil membungkuk berkali-kali.

"tidak apa-ap- KAU!" seru Chen terkejut saat melihat wajah orang yang menabraknya.

"haaaah? Apa yang kau lakukan disini Chen?" tanya gadis itu juga tak kalah terkejutnya.

"ini pernikahan kakakku, tentu saja aku disini" ujar Chen malas.

"haaah? Jadi kau juga anak bibi Luhan?" tanya gadis itu tak percaya.

Chen menelan ludahnya kasar, dan ia merasa hidupnya teramcam karena bisa saja identitas Chennie nya terbongkar.

"berarti kau juga saudara Chennie? Apa jangan-jangan kalian kembar?" tanya gadis itu lagi dan Chen sama sekali tidak menjawabnya.

"Xiu sayang akhirnya kau datang juga!"

'_mati kau Chen, matiiii'_ batin Chen saat melihat Luhan berjalan kerahanya dan gadis itu.

"maaf aku terlambat bibi, mama menitipkan salamnya, beliau tidak bisa datang karena masih di Paris"

Luhan pun tersenyum,"tidak apa-apa yang penting kau sudah datang"

"ini pasti Sehunnie, waaah cantik sekali bibi" tebak Xiumin sambil memainkan jari Sehun digendongan Luhan.

"kau mau menggendongnya?" tawar Luhan dan disambut anggukan dari Xiumin.

Baru saja Chen ingin melangkah kabur tapi seruan Luhan menahan langkah kakinya.

"Chennie, ajak Xiumin dan adik-adikmu jalan-jalan ditaman ya!"

Seketika tubuh Chen melemas mendengar Luhan memanggilnya Chennie di depan Xiumin. Gadis itu pun membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

"HAAAAH? CHENNIE?"

* * *

Pesta pernikahan itu berlangsung hingga larut malam karena banyak sekali kerabat dan rekan-rekan bisnis Kris yang datang. Belum lagi teman kampus Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang tidak kalah banyaknya.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas lega saat pesta pernikahannya akhirnya selesai dan itu tandanya setelah ini ia bisa tidur nyenyak. Neneknya dan keluarga Chanyeol juga sudah pulang terlebih dahulu.

"kau lelah?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memeluk istrinya dari belakang.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya lalu menyenderkannya di dada sang suami.

"kalau begitu kita pulang sekarang nyonya Wu" Baekhyun pun tersenyum dan Chanyeol langsung membawa Baekhyun digendongannya, membuat istrinya itu kaget.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun pulang, tapi bukan pulang ke rumah orang tuanya atau pulang ke rumah nenek Baekhyun. Tapi pulang ke apartemen mereka sendiri yang telah Chanyeol siapkan jauh-jauh hari.

"selamat datang di istana kecil kita istriku" seru Chanyeol saat mereka sudah memasuki apartemen. Baekhyun terlihat terkejut melihat apartemen barunya ini. Karena ini adalah pertama kali Baekhyun menginjakkan kakinya disini. Selama ini Chanyeol diam-diam membeli sebuah apartemen yang terbilang cukup mewah tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"ka-kau yang mempersiapkan semua ini Yeol?" tanya Baekhyun tak percaya.

"bagaimana kau suka?" tanya Chanyeol dan disambut anggukan dari Baekhyun. Matanya sekarang sedang menjelajah ke setiap sudut ruangan. Perlahan mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca, terharu dengan kejutan yang diberi suaminya.

"kenapa menangis?" tanya Chanyeol saat melihat air mata Baekhyun menetes.

"aku terlalu bahagia hari ini, terima kasih suamiku" ucap Baekhyun dan berhambur kepelukan suaminya.

"apapun akan ku lakukan untuk membuatmu bahagia sayang" Chanyeol membelai rambut istrinya dan mencium pucuk kepalanya.

"dan sekarang, aku akan mengantar ratu ku ke ruang utama kita" lanjut Chanyeol lalu menggendong kembali istrinya menuju sebuah ruangan yang tidak lain adalah kamar mereka berdua. Lagi-lagi baekhyun menatap takjub kamarnya yang terdapat tempat tidur berkuran King size diatasnya terdapat banyak sekali kelopak mawar merah yang wanginya memenuhi setiap sudut ruangan. Belum lagi lilin-lilin kecil yang menyala ditambah pemandangan di luar yang menampakkan jutaan lampu-lampu kota yang berkelip indah menambah kesan romantis didalamnya. Dan yang paling menarik perhatian Baekhyun adalah dinding kamarnya yang sudah dipenuhi ribuan photo yang bergerombol berbentuk hati.

Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya tersenyum saat menelusuri kumpulan photo-photo itu. Mulai dari photo mereka masih bayi, pertama kali gigi mereka tumbuh, pertama kali mereka bisa berjalan, photo saat mereka TK, SD, SMP, SMA, hingga kuliah semuanya lengkap ada disana.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasakan pelukan hangat suaminya dari belakang,"kau lihat Baek, kita memang ditakdirkan bersama dari bayi, seharusnya aku menikahimu saat itu juga"

"dan kita akan jadi pengantin balita?" canda Baekhyun sambil terkekeh.

"ya, siapa tau kita masuk rekor dunia dengan pernikahan termuda"

Baekhyun pun tertawa mendengarnya,"khayalanmu terlalu konyol Wu Chanyeol"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun agar menghadapnya,"tapi syukurlah aku tidak sedang mengkhayal sekarang... bolehkah aku mencium istriku di malam pertama ini?" Baekhyun pun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"tentu saja suamiku"

Dan tanpa menunggu lama Chanyeol pun mencium dengan lembut bibir istrinya. Menyalurkan segenap cintanya pada wanita yang baru saja ia nikahi. Baekhyun pun juga ikut membalas ciuman Chanyeol yang selalu berhasil membuatnya melayang. Tidak ingin Chanyeol berbuat yang lebih lagi, Baekhyun pun akhirnya melepas tautan mereka.

"tapi kau tidak boleh melakukan lebih dari ini selama beberapa bulan kedepan" ucap Baekhyun yang berhasil membuat Chnayeol tersentak kaget. Hey, Chanyeol sekarang resmi menjadi suaminya tapi kanapa Baekhyun malah melarang Chanyeol untuk tidak menyentuhnya padahal sebelum menikah, mereka sudah beberapa kali melakukannya.

"ke-kenapa Baek?"

"aku tidak mau keselamatan BaekYeol junior terancam"

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya bingung dengan pernyataan Baekhyun.

"BaekYeol junior?"

Baekhyun kemudian menuntun tangan kanan Chanyeol untuk menyentuh perutnya,"BaekYeol junior ada disini"

Mata Chanyeol terbelalak lebar,"haaaa? Kau... kau hamil?" tanya Chanyeol tak percaya.

"benarkah?"

"sungguh?"

"itu berarti aku akan menjadi papa?"

Semua pertanyaan Chanyeol dijawab anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

"aaaaaaaaa terima kasih Tuhan, kau telah mengabulkan doaku" teriak Chanyeol sambil mengangkat tubuh Baek dan membawanya berputar-putar.

"haha hentikan Yeol aku pusing"

Chanyeol seketika itu berhenti dan menurunkan Baekhyun kembali,"maaf, aku terlalu bahagia sayang, terima kasih, aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu" ucap Chanyeol sambil menciumin setiap inci wajah istrinya.

"aku juga mencintaimu sayang"

"berapa usianya?"

Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan mengacungkan 3 jarinya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun kaget dibuatnya. Sudah 3 bulan dan Baekhyun baru memberitahunya sekarang.

"haaaah? Sudah 3 bulan? Kenapa kau menyembunyikan padaku selama itu?" mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol, Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya.

"maaf, aku hanya ingin memberimu kejutan saat kita sudah resmi menjadi suami istri lagi pula pasti kau tidak akan membiarkanku ikut mengurus persiapan pernikahan kita jika aku memberitahumu sejak awal" jelas Baekhyun.

Pria itu menghela nafasnya dan mengangkat dagu istrinya agar bisa menatapnya,"tentu saja aku akan melarangmu, aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu padamu dan anak kita? Karena kalian sangat berharga untukku"

Baekhyun berjinjit dan kembali mencium bibir suaminya,"kau tenang saja sayang, anak kita kuat di dalam sini" wanita itu kembali meletakkan tangan Chnayeol di perutnya.

"setelah ini kau harus banyak-banyak istirahat, mengerti? Atau sebaiknya kita tinggal di rumah papa saja selama kau hamil agar lebih banyak yang memperhatikanmu dan menjagamu" Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan anggukan membuat Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mencium kening istrinya.

Ia kemuidan berjongkok di depan perut Baekhyun dan membelainya lembut,"hey baby, baik-baik disini ya, jangan membuat mama mu repot dan tumbuh yang sehat, oke? Papa mencintaimu" Chanyeol pun mencium perut istrinya dan kembali menegakkan tubuhnya.

"oh iya aku akan membayar hutangku dulu pada nenek" Baekhyun tertawa melihat suaminya dengan semangat mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi neneknya.

"HALLO? NENEK!" teriak Chanyeol.

"_aish Yeol, kenapa kau teriak-teriak, ini sudah malam kenapa kalian belum tidur juga"_ terdengar suara serak nenek Byun, karena sepertinya nenek Byun baru bangun setelah mendengar ponselnya berdering.

"aku ingin membayar hutangku nek"

"_haaaah? Hutang? Maksudmu?"_

"sebentar lagi nenek akan mendapatkan cicit"

"_APA? BENARKAH? KAU TIDAK BERBOHONGKAN YEOL?"_ teriak nenek Byun di seberang telepon.

"penggal kepalaku kalau aku berbohong nek"

"_KYAAAAAAAAA TERIMA KASIH TUHAN, AKHIRNYA AKU AKAN MENGGENDONG CICITKU, kau hebat Yeol, nenek bangga padamu"_

"tentu saja" ujar Chanyeol bangga.

"_jaga Baekhyun baik-baik, dan hutangmu belum lunas, setelah ini berikan nenek cicit lagi yang banyak"_

"nenek tenang saja, serahkan semua padaku"

"_ya sudah kalau begitu kalian cepat istirahat, besok nenek akan datang ke apartemen kalian"_

"baik nek, kami tunggu"

Chanyeol memutus sambungan teleponnya dan secepat kilat berlari ke arah Baekhyun dan memeluk istrinya erat.

"kau tau aku bahagiaaaaa sekali hari ini"

"apa lagi aku" mereka sama-sama tersenyum bahagia sambil berbagi kehangat dalam pelukan mereka.

Chanyeol kemudian merenggangkan pelukannya dan mencium kembali bibir istrinya yang selalu terasa manis dan membuat ia ketagihan.

"papa mencintaimu mama Baek"

"mama juga mencintaimu papa Yeol"

Lalu pandangan mereka beralih menatap perut Baekhyun dan membelainya bersama-sama.

"dan kami juga mencintaimu baby BaekYeol"

**Tamat**

Huuuuufh akhirnya tamat juga #lap kringet bareng bang kris... dan akhirnya para tuyul brojol juga #bang kris mandi kembang #plaaakk

Oke hutang saya sudah lunas disini... maaf kalau ending nya mengecewakan dan semakin absurd. Karena rencana awal bikin twoshot dan akhirnya gagal, jadi saya putuskan untuk update secepatnya hehe #nyengir bareng nenek Byun.

Terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang sudah mau kepo in ni cerita nista #bow bareng member EXO

**Akhir kata, thanks for review, foll n fav^^**

**Dan terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah sempet riview di halaman dua: ****younlaycious88, miyuk, dobichan, MidnightPandaDragon1728, hyona21, eggxbacon, exindira, DiraLeeXiOh, deerlohan, AnitaLee, Fdz1492, littel prince07kris, nicha, lili, ockta1810, ****zoldyk, shantyy9411, Park KyungMi, jungsssi, thiwie96, Ruiki Kaera, indaah . cqupp, fvghjkl, sweetyYeollie, Nadin, Husna Higashikuni Chanbaek 48, blacklili, jimae407203, shinlophloph, pintukamarchanbaek, edogawa ruffy, rikaacoo**

**Maap belum sempet di bales reviewnya, mungkin menuyusul #bow bareng Sohee**

**Oke sampai jumpa lagi di lain kesempatan... bye~**


End file.
